There A little More than She wanted them
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Ginny loves having her big brothers around. But at 15 years old! Enough is Enough! A Draco Ginny romance
1. Intro

Authors note/ Disclaimer: My first FanFic, R&R plz; I do not own anything Harry Potter just the plot!



"Hush my darling sleep peacefully…" Molly quieted her daughter as she looked toward her husband Arthur who smiled and made his way toward the bassinet.

Arthur and Molly sat in the nursery listening to the rain pelt the windows.

Ginny was finally asleep and they crept out of the room. Gently closing the door behind them they tip toed down to the kitchen.

As Arthur flipped on the light the door slammed open and the kitchen was filled with the wailing of the rain.

The couple ran to the door trying to push it closed but the wind kept them at it for a full minute.

As they finally closed the door a tree branch blew through the small window over the kitchen sink.

So they cleaned up the glass from the branch and after repairing the window they sat down at the table.

But by then Ginny had woken up and was filling the house with her cries. Arthur and Molly began to run up the stairs to the nursery.

Arthur banged open the door and found all of their sons sitting on the floor shushing and cradling her as their son Charlie held her.

From that point on Ginny Weasley was always protected by her brothers. For the first fourteen years of her life she loved having her big brothers there when she needed them.

But as she began to mature as she turned fifteen her brothers were being there just a little more than she wanted…


	2. On The Train

"Out of my way! Clear it! Let's go!" The voice rang out through the train's corridor. Ginny recognized it any where; Malfoy… She began to walk toward him with her wand raised but Hermione pulled her into the compartment.

"Ginny he is so not worth it…" Ginny nodded and reached for a pumpkin pasty.

"Yeah don't go turning your back on me, going after slime like that." Harry swept a bit of frosting off her cupcake and put it on her nose.

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips as her brother cleared his throat loudly.

But then she began to become increasingly colder so Harry put his arm around her, it helped a little but not enough for her to cease her chills.

"Oh Ron get a grip they're dating okay?" Hermione said from behind the book she was reading. "You've known for a month."

Ron rolled his eyes and retreated to finding his robes in his trunk.

But then the compartment door flew open and Ron jumped and fell sprawling onto the floor. "Very graceful Weasley. Trying to impress someone?" Malfoy drawled as he stepped into the compartment.

His eyes traveled from Ron still trying to get up as the train swayed, to Hermione glaring at him, and finally rested on Ginny curled up next to Harry as he stroked her hair.

But what Harry didn't see was the slight smile that had crossed Ginny's face when Draco had come in. Malfoy's eyes flashed when he saw Ginny.

"No one wants you here Malfoy now shove off." Harry declared standing up. Ginny looked worried as both drew their wands.

Both spells narrowly missed so Ron took the opportunity to jump up and push the confused form of Draco out the door and land in a heap in the corridor.

The entire compartment was filled with laughter as Draco turned in his tracks and ran to the other end of the train. Ginny was the only one who was aware that Draco had left a piece of parchment in her lap.

She unrolled it and read aloud: "To Miss Ginny Weasley please be kind enough to stop in to Professor McGonagall's office directly after the start of term feast."

"Wonder what she wants…" Ron said gazing out the window. "Blimey I can see Hogwarts come on you lot we better change into our robes."


	3. The Project

Ginny slowly made her way up the changing staircase towards McGonagall's office. Her heart dropped as she saw Malfoy heading up the stairs too.

She let her feet guide her in through the open door Professor McGonagall showed her to a chair and told her to remain there for a moment.

Ginny looked around and saw a tall willowy brown haired sixth year girl from Ravenclaw and a dirty-blonde handsome seventh year boy from Hufflepuff.

Finally as Draco stepped into the room Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the door closed behind him.

"Now, I have asked you all to come because this year Professor Dumbledore has had an idea; an idea for two students one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin" she gestured to Ginny and Draco.

"And one student from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw to act together and by this I mean spending time together and assisting each other on your efforts. I shall know if you are or are not because of certain charms placed on the castle."

Malfoy nearly shouted: "But what if we refuse?" McGonagall smiled and replied: "You will simply fail this term" Malfoy looked like he'd been slapped.

As McGonagall continued to smirk she said: "Now you will have a separate common room that the four of you will share, it is on the fifth floor behind the portrait of two witches and two wizards in front of Hogwarts, the password is cooperation."

Now off you go, you may go tell your friends and return to your common room by eight o clock tonight. Ginny ran to catch up to Lila; the sixth year from Ravenclaw.

"So," Lila began, "You and that blonde kid would look _pretty_ _cute_ together if you ask me." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks: "I'm going out with Harry Potter…"

Lila shrugged and continued down the corridor and Ginny turned to go up to the seventh floor where Gryffindor tower awaited. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair.

Why had she actually felt warm when Draco walked into their compartment? Why wasn't she more outraged out the inter-house cooperation project? She smiled until she realized that she wouldn't know the password!

But then Harry jumped out gave the password to the Fat Lady's portrait. She walked into quiet discussions and went to find all her friends.

After visiting both girl and boy dormitories she told all her friends that she would no longer be staying in Gryffindor tower and she explained the project. Her friends seemed disappointed but they wished her words of good luck and left.


	4. Starts with A Breakup, ends with a tear

Ginny pulled her trunk back down the stairs and gave the password and let out a gasp of amazement as she looked at the magnificent room. She went up to her dormitory to put her things away and then came back down the stairs.

She looked out the window and saw Hedwig, she went and found a note from Harry; "meet me outside your common room now" She hurried out and found him waiting for her.

"Miss me already?" She walked over and he swept her up kissing her as he went. She smiled and said: "I always knew there was a reason why I like when you pick me up". He smiled but it quickly faded.

He took her hands and said: "Ginny I really care about you, truly I do but over the summer I've received threats and I don't want you to get hurt. I can't be with you anymore."

He trailed off as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. She nodded and sniffed her nose as she bid him good bye and returned to her common room.

Draco looked up from his schedule and saw her face glazed with tears…and she was shivering.

She'll get over it he thought to him self. The Weasley girl doesn't need me. But suddenly a small voice in the back of his head said: "_help the poor girl in need; you'll have to for the project sometime or another_"

Malfoy grimaced and began to walk towards her.

Ginny looked up and couldn't even give him a dirty look. But then his hand mechanically patted her on the shoulder. She was about to jerk away when she felt how warm his hand was.

She smiled and he asked very quietly: "Are you okay umm…" She almost smiled: "Ginny" she filled in, "And yes I am thanks for asking." Draco breathed a sigh of a relief; he thought he was actually going to have to "help her".

He began to walk away when he realized that she was sobbing uncontrollably. He walked over putting his arm around her waist and guided her over to the couch.

Before he knew it she was sobbing into his shoulder. So finally he said: "Why _are_ you crying Ginny?"

So she looked up into those big gray eyes and said: "Well at first it was because of Harry, but now I realize that isn't why I was crying…" Draco looked at her confused.

So then she said: "I was crying because I'm worried, about well my brothers are going to be fighting Voldemort, Harry getting hurt, and well me…getting hurt."

And again he didn't know why he said it but: "I promise you won't be hurt while you're with me…"


	5. Breakfast

"Oh Draco I'm not hungry let's go." Ginny pulled Draco's hand away from the great hall.

Draco looked at her inquiringly, "We were up till midnight talking and you aren't hungry? You just said you were starving!

She looked up and said: "Draco… my brothers are in there, along with Harry. They'll think that just because I'm doing this project, and I'm hanging out with you that now I've changed."

"But we have to eat together remember?"

Ginny looked at him pleadingly and said: "And we can, but just pretend you can't stand me okay?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay ready? Let's go." She stalked in and sat down next to Hermione and Draco sat down next to her.

"Malfoy just because we're partners doesn't mean you have to follow me around!" She stabbed at a pancake a little hard and began to eat.

"Oh yeah like I want to throw my breakfast back up by sitting here? I'm only here on McGonagall's orders!" Everyone there acted normal and resumed their conversation.

But when ever Harry looked up he saw Draco sneak a peek and smile at Ginny. But then she would smile back when she thought Harry had looked back down.

They finished breakfast and headed off to their separate classes. But at the end of the day when Ginny returned to Common Room she picked up a book at random and began to read by the fire.


	6. The Letter

About an hour and a half later Draco walked in and was about to go take a nap in his dormitory but the closer he walked to the stair way the colder he became. So he hastily ran up the stairs and grabbed a sweat shirt out of his trunk.

Pulling it on as he walked toward the fire he felt considerably warmer. So since he felt warm he went to go put the extra layer away, but as he turned and walked away from the comfy arm chairs by the fire he felt as though he was freezing so again he turned toward the fire and sat down and felt the warmth spread all through his body all the way to his fingertips.

Draco did the process of walking towards and away from the fire four times and finally decided to just stay there talking to Ginny who had finally looked up from her book to watch Draco's amusing attempts to put away his sweatshirt.

But suddenly a handsome tawny owl arrived at the window. Draco's heart dropped; that was his father's favorite owl. Draco made his way over toward the window.

With shaking hands he reached toward the letter on the owls foot; what would Lucius Malfoy think of Draco hanging around with what he thought was a blood traitor?

_Dear Draco, _

_I shall be visiting in three days. I have recently spoke with Severus about your potions grade, no need to worry about failing that class. I won't say too much in a letter but your mother is in quite the tizzy lately; I will go into more detail when I see you._

_Best wishes,_

_Your Father Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked up at Ginny and shook a bit. She came over laying a small hand on his arm and read the letter. She looked up at him frightened.

They went over to sit on the couch but Draco guided her toward his dormitory, when she looked at him inquiringly he responded: "I don't want to be interrupted". She nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"Now," She began; "What are we going to do with your dad here? Just pretend you hate me? What if he tries to put a stop to the project? I enjoy spending time with you Draco…"

He walked over to where she was sitting and lifted her out of the chair. "I like being with you too Ginny, don't worry about him he can't do anything that I can't stop." And he set her down and he walked toward the door.

Before either could say another word Ginny ran to Draco and hugged him with tears running down her face.

But Draco gently moved away from her and guided her down the stairs and helped her to the stairs to her dormitory kissing her forehead before she turned and left.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and thought vaguely; "This is gonna be a long year" As Lucius Malfoy strolled into the common room.


	7. The Visit

Draco's jaw dropped but he regained his posture and ran to meet his dad. He hugged his father but found Lucius's posture rigid. He stepped back and spoke with his father.

"Father! I thought you wouldn't arrive for three days?" Lucius finally smiled and said; "Well your mother simply wanted to come so much so we apparated to Hogsmeade about ten minutes ago, she's just catching up with Severus at the moment."

Draco nodded and stepped back to look at his father as Lucius scrutinized him. Lucius was thinner and he did look a bit ill but still the same old man.

Draco looked happier, fuller, and certainly healthy. Lucius started to head up towards Draco's dormitory with Draco at his heels. Then Narcissa came in. All three headed upstairs.

Suddenly Lucius was raging as he ran to the light blue sweater that Ginny had left lying on a chair nearby. "What is this?!?!?!" He yelled

All the color drained from Draco's face as he lied; "its Lila's she's dating Roger, she must have left her sweater here this morning when she came to ask Roger about an assignment."

Narcissa's lip curled, she knew he was lying but didn't say. Why wasn't she saying that she knew he was lying?

Lucius made no notion that he didn't believe Draco so he dropped the sweater and resumed inspecting the room.

But once Draco had calmed down Narcissa cleared her throat and motioned for Draco to take a seat. He looked from his mother to his father and sat down on his bed.

"Well" she clasped her hands together; "You're going to Durmstrang!" Draco almost fell off his bed as he yelled; "No! I will not go!" As Draco realized what he was saying he shut up.

Narcissa looked confused; isn't this what Draco wanted? Draco sighed and began; "Mother, Father I don't wish to go to Durmstrang, I-… I want to stay"

Lucius stood up suddenly and headed down the stairs followed by Narcissa. Draco; confused and bewildered was right at their heels.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked weakly. Lucius whipped around and said: "Draco if you don't wish to attend Durmstrang **_no one_** will force you to. If that is your final word, we may see you at Christmas."

And with that last statement Lucius turned on his heel and headed not toward the exit but Dumbledore's office.

Exhausted Draco collapsed into this favorite arm chair. But then four red headed boys and a boy with untidy black hair trouped through the portrait hole.


	8. Ginny's unwanted Protectors

Fred and George had Draco dangling above the ground; holding him by his shirt collar before he could speak.

Draco sputtered for breath as Percy, Ron, and Harry held their wands up to him.

Draco suddenly held limp as Fred and George spoke in unison to him; "We know that you're paired up with Ginny for this stupid project; treat her right Malfoy or before you know it you'll be a pure white ferret once again."

And as Ron began to mutter an incantation Ginny had come running down the stairs yelling; "Draco, Draco! Are your parents gone now? Are you ready to go down to the…"

She looked at the scene before her and she yelled; "EXPELLIARMUS!" and three wands went flying through the air.

Running toward the group she yanked Draco out of her brothers grips; "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!" Fred and George stepped backward a few steps.

As Draco stood trying to calm him self he stepped forward towards Ginny.

Finally after a few moments of Ginny glaring; Percy took a deep breath and said; "Gin, how could you protect scum like Malfoy? We were just getting the message across to him."

Ginny looked angrier than ever as she yelled; "FIRST OF ALL I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! I'M FIFTEEN! SECOND! DRACO IS NOT A BAD PERSON! DON'T EVER THREATEN HIM AGAIN! AND LASTLY," her eyes had begun to fill with tears; "Good bye!" she took Draco by the arm and stormed out of the common room leaving the boys to wonder what just happened…

Once they were out in the corridor Draco stopped short and asked Ginny where they should go.

Ginny stopped and thought. Suddenly she rushed up two flights of stairs and stopped and walked past a plain wall three times saying in her head; I need a place to hide from my brothers and Harry, I need a place to hide from my brothers and Harry, I need a place to hide from my brothers and Harry.

Finally as Draco walked up beside her they heard about five boys grumbling coming up the stairs.

She ran in and pulled Draco with her. As they slammed the door behind them Ginny let out a gasp. There were comfortable chairs and couches everywhere, shelves of food and necessities, and large cabinets in which they could hide in.

As Draco reclined back in his chair Ginny pulled him to a large cabinet filled with blankets, she pushed some into another cabinet and jumped in; pulling Draco along with her she closed the doors as the room of requirement door banged open.

And again there stood the five boys. How could they keep finding her?

"Aaaa" Ron said lying down on a particularly soft couch; "mm we sure showed them huh?" Fred threw a pillow at him and George said; "No mate sorry but now all we've done is make her madder at us!"

Harry sat back as Ginny held her breath; he had the marauders map. Percy sat up and said; "boys, Ginny as our little sister and Harry's good friend she needs to be protected. I don't care if she thinks Malfoy's intentions are true we'll need to keep our eyes on her."

Each person mumbled agreement as Fred and George took out a large board with detailed plans all over it. "So" George began and then Fred said: "Now in the morning Ron and Harry will keep a watch on her. At lunch Perce you and I can watch out for her. Finally when dinner rolls around George and I got her."

Everyone nodded agreeing with them so George spoke up; saying: "And around the clock if you find them skulking off together just the two of them, FOLLOW THEM! For her own good we have to have our eyes open all the time." The group broke up and went one by one out the door.

Ginny flung the door open and jumped out while Draco scrambled out behind her.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THEM!" She yelled to no one in particular. "I WILL PROVE THEM I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Draco stood and put his arm around her as she said: "I won't let them find me, meals I can't help but any time else I'll evade them like a fox.

Draco smiled as he guided her out of the room; "Gin, I am right behind you!" and they raced down the stairs to the common room.

Late the next day; Ginny had been hiding and avoiding her brothers gaze all day; it was getting very exhausting.


	9. Lila's Secret

At dinner that night Lila smiled when she saw that Harry and Ginny weren't together and Draco and Ginny were immersed in what looked like a conversation they both were thoroughly enjoying.

I'll tell her my secret later. Lila thought as Roger sat down putting his arm around her.

Ginny reached out for Draco's hand and he took it willingly and they were suddenly immersed in a golden warmth neither could explain.

So like she had said Lila was going to talk to Ginny in their dormitory that night but she wasn't all too surprised when Ginny cornered her that night.

"What are you? I say I'm not interested in Draco and all of a sudden he's charming? I say I'm dating Harry and we break up? And when ever Draco and I are together we're both warmer and when we're apart we're practically freezing! What's going on?"

And Ginny was surprised when she saw Lila smile.

"Ginny, I don't exactly know how I do it, but I see things that will happen, so I suppose you could say I'm psychic but if I don't see what I like I don't know; what I want ends up happening… So this summer I saw bad things happening to you if you stayed with Harry, so I thought about him breaking up with you, just to save you."

At this Ginny raised an eyebrow. So Lila continued.

"Okay I know I sound crazy but come on! How else do you explain it? The reason you two are warmer when you're together because of when I thought of you together; it's pulling you toward him. Ginny when have you been happiest?"

Ginny considered lying but she finally said in an expressionless voice; "These last couple weeks with Draco"

Lila smiled and asked: "And when have you felt safest?"

So again Ginny said; "With Draco."

And then Lila finally declared: "He will save you from what could be your demise from He who must not be named."

Ginny stepped back horrified; she swallowed with some difficulty; "M-my demise?"

Lila shook her head gravely and Ginny who turned on her heel and ran down the stairs and into Draco's arms.

Sobbing harder than she ever had in her life she just kept crying until she couldn't see.

So Draco stroked her hair, mumbling words of care, and once she had cried herself to sleep he carried her up to her bed where he laid her down, covering her up with a blanket he conjured out of mid air.

But then he looked up and saw Lila, whom he had never spoken with; smiling as he walked down the stairs to the common room.

So that night he just went to bed, but he had the strangest dream he had ever experienced.


	10. Draco's Dream

He was in a strangely comfortable room; covered with tapestries and a large fire was roaring in the grate.

His feet were taking him over towards a beautiful girl who was hunched over a rather long piece of parchment scribbling away with her quill.

He sat down and looked in a nearby mirror and nearly jumped. His skin was pale and his eyes slit like, and he was wearing a long black cloak.

The girl looked up in surprise and she held tight to the letter she was writing.

But suddenly out of nowhere and boy with sleek blonde hair flew through the air pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Draco felt instant pain as he doubled over screaming at the top of his lungs.

Draco's body grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her through the heavy door; lifting the curse as he ran.

Voldemort ran after them but he knew it was futile. They would have already apparated out of there.

But no matter, he apparated into the Weasley home firing the Avada Kederva at anything that moved.

Only Charlie was unfortunate enough to be the only one home that day; and also unfortunate enough to meet Voldemort.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat.

"It did not happen" he repeated over and over again.

He slid a robe on over his pajamas and began down stairs.

He went as close as possible to the fire and lied there for about an hour but he realized he couldn't just sit there and wait to fall asleep so he cast a sleeping spell in the room and he felt drowsy the moment he crossed the doorway.

He dreamt a dreamless sleep and awoke that morning groggy as ever but dressed and went down to breakfast with out saying a word to Ginny or any one else.

But what Draco didn't know was that Ginny had had the same frightening dream


	11. Ginny's Dream

That night Ginny dreamt that she sat hunched over a letter she was writing to her mother.

She crossed out a few sentences and continued working as a tall figure in a black cloak strolled up to her.

Her heart suddenly stopped so she sat up with her quill poised above the page.

Voldemort plunged his hand into the pocket of his robes as Draco ran into the room at top speed toward them and grabbed Ginny as he aimed the Cruciaticus Curse at Voldemort. They ran toward the large brass door and Draco lifted curse.

They ran out into the busy street filled with muggles and Draco spun on the spot and apparated with Ginny along side him.

They apparated into Ginny's bedroom on the top floor of her house where they heard the sharp crack of another wizard apparating somewhere beneath them.

The person howled in rage and they heard vases fall and other things shatter and break.

Ginny held her bed post so tight her knuckles turned white and started towards the stairs but Draco restrained her and motioned her to be silent.

There was one last scream of terror and another crack indicating that the house would be quiet again they apparated down stairs

Ginny ran towards Charlie where a small trickle of blood dribbled from his hair. She clutched his cold body in her hands and she wept until she was unable to move.

She must have rolled off her bed because when she awoke she was under a silver blanket with an ornate DM in an upper corner.

She then realized that the DM stood for Draco Malfoy she spun everywhere she could and saw that she was in her dormitory but then why did she have Draco's blanket?

And that dream; her face was still tear stained and her voice hoarse from crying but Charlie was not even in England he was in Romania with his wife Leanna, Bill and Fleur.

She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs.

She met Draco in the great hall and ate a hurried breakfast.

As she was walking out someone caught her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.


	12. The Empty Classroom

She spun on the spot and saw that Harry was her captor. He had backed up and seemed to be scrutinizing her. She stepped forward and smacked him hard in the face!

He stepped backward as she drew her hand back once more.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" He demanded. She sat herself down on a desk crossing her ankles and her arms. But she soon leaped up and yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She shrieked. "THAT WAS FOR THINKING THAT I'M A LITTLE GIRL! NEWSFLASH! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF PERFECTLY FINE! TELL MY BROTHERS TO STEP OFF! I'M NOT THE INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL I WAS WHEN I FIRST CAME HERE HARRY!"

Harry smirked and said; "no you most certainly are not. He put his hand on hers resting on the desk.

She pulled away as he said gently; "now Gin, can you honestly say you're over me?"

He smiled that smile that used to melt her heart.

She looked up at him and said shakily; "NO Harry! I-" she stood up. "I don't love you alright?"

Harry stepped back horrified at her words, she continued.

"Harry at first Draco was a distraction to keep you off my mind, maybe even someone so comfort me. But now he is amazingly wonderful and kind. I thought you were my friend. I thought that you would see that I'm happy again. But I guess I was wrong."

She flung open the door and stepped into the brightly lit corridor.

Draco walked around the corner and saw Ginny standing in the middle of a crowded hallway.

He glided toward her and took her hand. He gently tugged her up to their common room.

Harry ran out of the class room and was infuriated to see Ginny with Draco and he followed them until they reached their common room where he turned back dejected.


	13. Back In The Common Room

Once back at the Common Room Draco spun Ginny around asking; "Gin, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up with her eyes glazed with tears and replied: "Drake, Harry isn't my friend. He just wanted to get back together with me. He hurt me when he dumped me and now that the threats have stopped coming he thinks I've just been waiting for him!"

Draco slipped his hand behind her back and scooped her up and held her on his lap as they sat on the couch together.

She laid her head on his strong chest and held tight to his hand as she sobbed that she didn't love Harry because of Lila's changing the future.

Draco nodded and listened.

Draco looked at her intently and said: "Hon, do you want me to make him go away? Leave you alone?" Taking Draco's proposal the wrong way she yelled: "NO DRACO DONT KILL HIM!"

Draco chuckled at her response and then said "I won't kill him! Just dress **_real_** nice tomorrow for breakfast.

Slightly bewildered Ginny turned towards her room to pick out an outfit.


	14. Together In The Great Hall

The next morning Ginny was straightening her hair and having an argument with the painting on the wall; deciding which top looked better.

She finished her hair and finally decided to try on both tops for Bridget; the painting of a princess that hung on her wall.

She went into the bathroom and slipped on the long pink, sparkly, lace top that looked slightly like a dress but when she wore it with jeans it looked cute.

She walked into her room with a twirl and Bridget whistled as Ginny threw a shoe at the frame and Bridget quieted.

She went back into the lavatory and put on the white tank top with the elaborate silver beading on top with a light denim skirt.

She walked into her room and Bridget pretended to sleep in her frame.

Laughing at Bridget she decided on the pink top with her thin dark blue jeans, and she didnt need her robes since it _was_ Saturday.

Sauntering down the stairs she walked up to Draco asking what his plan was.

_Dam he looks hott in that tight fitting white T-Shirt. And whew! look at his hair!_

He did look good with his hair falling delicately into his eyes.

He said she wouldnt know until it happened, he offered her a mint, and she took one and they walked down to breakfast together like always.

But this time he didnt pretend to be angry or look like he hated her. He laced his fingers with hers and walked into the Great Hall.

She turned and looked at him, her mouth hanging open and he smiled closing her mouth with a swift move of his finger on her chin.


	15. WOH!

He walked toward the front where Lila and Roger sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny; completely confused at Draco's behavior looked over at Lila who shrugged.

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a camera and handed it to Roger; explaining how to use it.

Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry look at his watch then walk toward them!

"Hey Gin, I got your letter last night, knew you'd come back eventually." Ginny had no idea what to say to this and began to stand up and walk toward Harry.

Draco stood up and took Ginny by the arm and dipped her over his knee giving her a long passionate kiss.

There was a sudden flash but Ginny didnt care

At first Ginny struggled against him but then began to run her fingers through his hair as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and finally Harry grabbed her firmly by the shoulder pulling them apart.

Aggravated at the disruption Ginny turned and looked at Harry who looked like he had been slapped; "Can I help you Harry?" She asked politely. "I-but-you" he stuttered and Ginny pulled out a tube of lip gloss as Harry attempted to create a sentence.

"Harry, I will make this as clear to you as you made it to me; We are Over. Now If you will excuse me a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."

And with that; Draco smirking said as he led her out of the great hall; "Come here babe." And they kissed as they walked out.


	16. The Christmas Ball

As soon as they were out Ginny burst out laughing and said: "Draco! You should let me know when you are gonna do stuff like that!"

With a laugh his response in a low voice was; "Baby, I'd only prepare you if I knew you werent ready."

Giggling; Ginny hugged him. As they walked up to their dorms they began to talk of what they had just done.

So Draco began; "Dam girl! You were opening your mouth pretty fast!" At this Ginny blushed and said:" well when a visitor knocks I gotta open the door!" But Ginny still had questions: "Draco, why did you have Roger take a picture of us kissing?"

And Draco merely laughed saying; "I wanted a picture of Potters face!" They both broke into louder fits of laughter but were cut short by the distraction of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I felt it important to tell you that we are having a Christmas Ball on December 23rd. Since you left erm early from breakfast and didnt hear the announcement. Dress robes or Dress's and tuxedos will be worn; either are acceptable."

Excited at the new prospect Ginny immediately ran to her dorm with out Draco and began sketching her dress.

Laughing to himself at Ginny's reaction; Draco turned towards the kitchens to get some late breakfast to satisfy his hunger.


	17. The Dress

Ginny pulled out her sketch book and began to draw what was going to be the most beautiful dress in the world.

She sketched, drew, and doodled for hours until she made it.

It was a long, sky blue dress with swirling silver beading at the top and glitter falling all the way to the bottom.

Pointing her wand firmly at the dress she thought _"engorgio"_ with all her might and to her delight the picture grew to life size.

She traced the edge of the dress with her wand; all the way around until it seemed to pop off the paper and fall into her arms.

Squealing with delight she carefully folded it into her bag and sprinted to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She gave the Fat lady the password and ran into the common room. As she began to slow her pace she stopped to stare at the couple entwined in the same arm chair snogging like the world would end if they didnt.

Making a "tut tut" noise with her tongue Ginny showed how she felt watching the two.

As she began to head toward the staircase where Hermione was probably studying she heard a giggle coming from the couple. She spun on her heel to see Ron and Hermione with their heads together snuggling on the floor.

_Ugh this is what will haunt me for weeks._ Ginny thought with disgust.

Hermione; finally realizing that Ginny was watching them; stood suddenly and put on her sweatshirt over her spaghetti strap tank top while Ginny roared with laughter as Hermione waved and winked as she walked away from Ron.

Ginny took Hermione forcefully by the arm and pulled her up the stairs.

Still a bit pink Hermione said: "Okay Gin, luv ya and all but..." and she trailed off.

"Okay first, gross tell me when you're going to start snogging my brother, you guys finally stopped being stupid and admitted that you like eachother?"

Hermione nodded meekly as Ginny whipped the blue dress out of her bag.

Smiling with delight Hermione ran over to the dress examining the silk material it was made of.

"Can you make me one?" Was Hermione's first response.


	18. First Date

Ginny laughed and nodded weakly, heading down to where Ron sat staring at the flames.

Waving goodbye Ginny skipped out of the portrait hole and went back to owl her mother and run some other things around like dropping off late homework and such.

_This is gonna make my day._ She thought as she walked into her common room and saw only small candles lit around a tiny wiry table that held a small dinner for two.

She then noticed a pale blonde figure waiting on the couch. She walked over to him, placing her bag on the floor near the entrance.

Smiling as she sat down and he wrapped his arms around her and she willingly snuggled up to him.

Tilting her head upward slightly she whispered "Where are Roger and Lila?"

Smiling he responded just as quietly, "Out for the day, we have the common room to ourselves…"

She let him pull her up onto his lap. They didn't move or speak, just say there enjoying each other.

But of course Ginny was first to break the silence asking "What is this all about Draco?"

Pulling her closer toward him he said: "Well now that the entire school knows that we are together, I found it fitting for us to have a first date."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He looked her, faking sadness. "After All this work that's all I get!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! How bout this?" And she leaned her head on his but turned to kiss him hard and passionately on the lips.

"Mmm" was all the sound he could manage, and before they knew it; the two were snogging madly on the couch, only surfacing to breathe.

But suddenly she felt Draco shift his weight and she was starting to turn into a lying position on the couch and she pulled away and mumbled: "No Draco, I cant" nodding his head he put his arms back around her and lifted her just cuddling with him while they kissed less passionately but still as much.

Around Midnight the two bid each other goodbye and headed up the stairs to their separate bedrooms, Ginny nibbling on the piece of chicken that had never been touched changed into a comfortable night gown and went to sleep thinking about her wonderful first date.

She thought about how Draco had wanted to love her right there on the couch but when she had said no he had stopped and gently snuggled with her. How many boys would do that? At sixteen? Only Draco… She put her head down on her pillow and slowly fell asleep.

Lila came upstairs and saw Ginny asleep with out her blankets over her. Feeling like an older sister; Lila came over silently and tucked her in, turning off their light with a wave of her wand.


	19. Dracos POV on First Date

Authors note/ Disclaimer thingy; I don't own Harry Potter just the plot! R&R plz

Draco's POV on their first date; enjoy!

"Bloody Hell!" Draco yelled as someone entered the portrait hole. But it was only Roger.

"Roger, you scared me…" Draco said trailing off. Roger laughed, replying; "Why? Who'd you think I was mate? Your lover… haha" Roger sat down and picked up a piece of steak that sat on a table in front of him.

"OW!" Roger yelled massaging his stinging hand. "What was that for?" As Draco stowed his wand inside his robes.

"That's mine and Ginny's romantic dinner…" he mumbled blushing.

But Roger looked at him quite intently. "Man I never saw you as a kind of romantic bloke."

"I'm not" he muttered. "I don't know what to do for mine and Ginny's first date!"

He conjured a television and began looking through a T.V. guide to see what was on.

With a wave of his wand; Roger got rid of the TV and the steak. Draco was enraged bellowing at Roger; why did he do that?

Roger smirked and replied: "Steak and TV isn't romantic! Here:" and with that he conjured a small purple wiry table complete with a dinner for two, and many unlit scented candles.

Lighting each individually, Roger set them all over the room but especially around the couch that the table was set up in front of.

"Now" Roger began gruffly, shoving Draco up the stairs "She will be here by seven o' clock sharp. You have seven hours to shower, put on some clothes, gel your hair back and get down here. I'll keep Lila out until midnight. Good Luck" He began to turn away but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Roger," he began hesitantly "What- uhm well what is a guy supposed to wear on a first date?" he mumbled shyly.

Laughing to himself Roger said: "You? Draco Malfoy? Now I know you have had _plenty_ of first dates. This should be easy. "

But again blushing Draco said; "Not with anyone I like…"

Finally laughing out loud Roger took him upstairs and began rummaging through the wardrobe.

* * *

_And I thought only girls did this_. Draco thought as he watched Roger toss all sorts of clothes out of the large wooden wardrobe onto the floor. 

After shoving Draco into the bathroom with arms full of clothes, a half an hour later Draco emerged soaking wet out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel.

"Hmm" Roger said aloud. "We need a womans point of view. Let's go find Lila!" So they went running (Well Draco walking; only holding his towel up) until a half an hour later Draco screeched ( Though he prefers to call it shouted; much more manly) realizing he was almost completely naked in school!

Running into the bathroom to transfigure some clothes, Draco realized he didnt have his wand. So he walked out in a towel completely mortified back into the halls, luckily not many people were in them thanks to lunch.

So they finally found Lila outside the Ravenclaw common room, and to add insult to well more insult, they saw Pansy Parkinson down the hall so Draco jumped behind Roger and Lila, so he was hidden but Pansy walked up to them and began talking to Lila but Draco just HAD to sneeze so he sneezed and jumped up, but the towel didnt.

So Pansy smiled and began to walk towards him on the ground but before she took two steps, he had grabbed Lila and Roger and pulled them as fast as possible back to the common room.

Running upstairs and putting on at least pants, Draco let Roger and Lila come up to pick out his clothes.

* * *

So two and a half hours later Draco came down wearing a simple white Tee shirt and dark jeans, and Lila had combed and gelled his hair back , thanking the two Draco hurried them out and lowered the lights but the candles.

_And Now We Wait_ he thought smugly to himself.


	20. The morning After

The Morning After

Authors note & Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter just the plot!!!! Thanx kay bye, R&R!

Ginny woke up that morning; refreshed and happy, she threw on the first thing she found; a crimson top decorated with hearts, a faded denim skirt and a pair of sneakers.

She skipped down stairs, took Draco's hand and went to breakfast.

They ate with Roger and Lila, both still uneasy about their housemates' reactions. They talked and talked about nothing in particular but both loved every minute of it.

Lila and Roger thought it was quite cute to see the young teenagers falling so evidently in love.

But Lila still worried about the two being alone, especially Ginny, the details of the vision quite clear, and no matter how hard she tried to change the future only this vision stayed clear as day and would not change.


	21. The Party

The Party

A/N/ Disclaimer; you know the drill, don't own HP just the plot blah blah blah.

The Party! Enjoy! R&R!

Months later it was already December first and the two had long forgotten their startling dreams and were deep in plans for the upcoming ball.

Blaise Zabini had asked Lavender Brown to go with him and Draco was happy for his friend, Ron and Hermione were of course going together and Ron had just about forgiven Draco for their bad pasts together. The only person who didnt have a date was... Harry.

At first Draco and Ginny didnt concern themselves with Harry's love life but Ginny grew increasingly guilty; knowing that Harry still had feelings for Ginny.

So, Blaise, Lavender, Ron, and Hermione gathered in Draco and Ginny's common room that morning and they planned multiple dates for Harry.

Ron's idea was to get a bunch of girls and line up candidates for Harry's possible dates but every girl shot it down.

No one had any ideas until Hermione jumped up gleefully shouting "Spin The Bottle!" No one knew what this was until Hermione explained saying that all they needed was a butterbeer bottle and they spun it on the floor, and who ever it landed on; the spinner would have to kiss.

But she also added that they could combine it with seven minutes in heaven, and again explaining that the couple gets locked in a closet for seven minutes to snog, kiss, what ever.

This earned quite a few chuckles from everyone but in the end they agreed that who ever Harry liked snogging best; he could ask to the Ball.

Since the girl's didnt trust their boyfriends to pick the girls to come to the party, they headed up to Hermione's room with a piece of parchment and quill, after shooing the boys out or up to Draco's room.

Lila had also come in amusement to watch the girls plan, and they wanted older girls to come too.

"Carol Saunders?" Lavender suggested.

The group shook their head as Hermione said: "Ugh no, she's a whore and she's already got a guy."

They laughed and then Ginny said: "Parvati and Padma?"

They mumbled agreement and went back to thinking up people.

"We'll have to invite more boys too." Ginny piped up

So they wrote down the names: (and their house and year numbers)  
1. Parvati Patil (Gryffindor, 6)

2. Dean Thomas (Gryffindor, 6)

3. Padma Patil (Ravenclaw, 6)

4. Seamus Finnagan (Gryffindor, 6)

5. Rose Lafayette (Ravenclaw 5)

6. Ryan Madger (Slytherin 5)

7. Sam Salanser (Ravenclaw 5) (A/N Sam is a guy)

8. Blaise Zabini (Slytherin 6)

9. Lavender Brown (Gryffindor 6)

10. Ron Weasley (Gryffindor 6)

11. Hermione Granger (Gryffindor 6)

12. Draco Malfoy (Slytherin 6)

13. Harry Potter (Gryffindor 6)

Satisfied with their list the girls went down stairs to find all the guys asleep on various couches chairs and the floor.

Giggling each girl tenderly removed each guy's shirt (just to scare them out of their wits) and lied as close as possible to them, planting a huge kiss on each guy at the count of three.

"One" Ginny whispered

"Two" Lavender mumbled slightly louder.

"Three" Hermione said loudest

and every girl kissed their boy.

Each boy awoke with a start and yelled looking at the girl kissing them and their shirt off.

Almost every guy stood up suddenly, but Draco and Ginny, who were still snogging their brains out in a chair.

"Aww" Lavender whispered as Hermione pushed the two out of the chair.

"Way to ruin it guys" Ginny mumbled standing up.

Every one laughed and waited as each guy put their shirts back on grumbling to their friends.

"Merlin, you were up there four hours, what were you doing?" Blaise asked.

Ginny laughed and said: "I was designing them dresses if you must know."

Every guy shrugged and Ginny began: "So to get various girls to pick Harry on their turn, Hermione will cast a spell each time the bottle is spun. Sound good?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement and Lavender said: "Okay so the parties tonight. We'll owl out the invites. You guys go get some snacks from the kitchens. After we're going to get ready so we'll see you boys tonight at six"

And with that, the girls walked out together leaving the boys to go get the food.

"Okay thats the last of them" Lavender said to the other two.

So after heading to the girls dormitories in the Gryffindor common room they went back to Ginny's room to do makeup and hair.

Six o clock rolled around and each girl was happy with their appearance; Lavender wearing a silk purple top with light blue jeans, Hermione in a dark blue tank top and white capris, and finally Ginny in a short red dress with Navy blue jeans.

They ran down stairs and were ecstatic to see that the boys had enchanted it to look like a winter wonder land and had the snacks set up on a large round table in the middle of the room.

But the boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys look here!" Lavender yelled from the balcony.

Hermione and Ginny ran out and laughed at the site of the boys down on the grounds in the midst of a snowball fight.

Each girl pointed her wand at the giant pile of snow hundreds of feet below them; thinking Wingardium Leviosa, and with a swish and a flick the had lifted the snow up in the air but then dropping it on the boys.

Roaring with laughter the boys got the hint and went inside, soon to meet the girls.

Chuckling at their boyfriends reactions the girls went to wait outside in the hall for their guests.

After the boys had arrived, guests soon started appearing and by six thirty everyone was there.

At around half past seven Lavender whipped out an empty Butterbeer bottle announcing that spin the bottle was about to start.

Harry's eyes going wide at the suggestion sat down numbly in a circle with the rest of the party goers.


	22. Spin The Bottle

Spin the Bottle

Authors note: Thank you few people who have reviewed. Its good 2 c people reading. I'm sorry the chapters are always so short, but that's how I do it, but I will **_Try_** to fix that.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter! Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?

Spin the Bottle

"Okay, so I'll spin the Bottle to decide who spins first!" Giving Hermione the signal, Lavender spun it and of course; it spun and spun until finally it slowed on Harry.

All the color seemed to drain from Harrys face and those who planned the party all supressed a laugh.

"Go on Harry!" Ginny encouraged.

Nodding for nothing in particular, Harry...Spun The Bottle. Everyone held their breath as the spin landed slowly on...

* * *

"WHO STOLE MY WAND!?!?!?!" Professor McGonagall came rushing in. 

Everyone turned away, hiding the bottle as Minerva McGonagall stalked toward them. Her face was livid with anger and Draco stood up from where Ginny and he had been watching; along with the rest of the room; who the spin landed on.

"I can assure you Professor that none of us have your wand. When did it go missing?"

Professor McGonagall did not look any less convinced as she commanded Draco and all the others to take out their wands.

"Now! Ms Weasley I would like you to repeat the incantation; 'Accio Minerva McGonagalls wand'."

Ginny did as instructed and nothing happened. Although Professor McGonagall did blush a bit.

"Uhm yes alright I will I uhm yes goodbye!" and with that she exited the room and the entire common room erupted in laughter.

* * *

"Come On Harry! Spin again!" Hermione squealed. 

Much braver this time, Harry spun the bottle and it landed on...

Rose Lafayette.

Rose blushed immediatley and so did Harry.

Sighing impatiently Ginny stood up and shoved Rose and Harry into the cupboard.

"Seven Minutes!" She yelled at the door, as she locked it.

* * *

"So, uhm hi Harry! Well I'm uh Rose LaFayette. So..." 

But Harry had other things on his mind; Rose was quite beautiful, she had silky brown hair and sky blue eyes, and the way she was smiling when ever she got nervous drove him crazy.

"So yes I-" But Harry cut her short by pulling her closely toward him, engulfing her lips with his.

She was helpless to break away. So... she kissed him back.

They were snogging for six and a half minutes when Ginny opened the door and saw them.

They broke apart and blinked in the light.

Ginny was ecstatic to know they had snogged and practically skipped back to the circle.

"Okay Harry now you pick who spins next."

Harry looked around the circle and picked Paravati.

She spun and it landed on Seamus.

The two went into the closet willingly and came back with both of their hair completely messed up.

* * *

The night progressed well and Harry landed on each girl, but Ginny and the rest of the planners doubt that he enjoyed any of them as much as he did Rose. 

So that night as Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Harry were going to bed; Ron cornered him.

"Blimey mate! You should ask Rose to the ball!" Ron said as fast as possible. (He did not enjoy discussing Harry asking out people due to the last time they discussed it, Ron was unaware that they were talking about his little sister)

Harry looked at him but actually smiled; "You know, I think I just will"

* * *

Ginny kissed Draco goodnight and bid the others goodbye as everyone exited. 

The party had been a success and she was exhausted, she was _so _happy that Harry had found Rose that she fell asleep with a smile on her face and couldnt wait for morning to come.


	23. So Will ya go?

So… will ya go?

Authors note/ Disclaimer; Thanx 4 the wonderful reviews! No! I don't own Harry Potter!

So… will ya go?

"Harry there's three days before the ball! Now or never!"

Ron shoved Harry out of the table and towards the Ravenclaw table where Rose sat with her friends and older sister.

All of Roses little fifth year friends giggled enormously as Harry approached them.

Quickly hushing them Rose turned toward Harry.

"H-h-Hey! Rose! How's it goin'?" Harry felt immensely stupid as she answered; slightly blushing; "Hi Harry! Oh nothing, I'm good… how about you?"

"I'm g-g-great" he managed to stammer. "Would you mind-?"

But Rose cut him off: "Yes Harry?" and he finished lamely; "Meeting me in the gardens tonight? Six o' clock?"

Now it was Rose's turn to feel stupid as she mumbled; "Yea, sure"

With a slightly happier step, Harry made his way back to the table.

"Well what did she say?" Ron asked; spraying food every where as he poked Harry with his fork.

"Ronald I do hope you arent planning on re-using that fork" Hermione said loftily handing Ron a new fork.

Ron shrugged as he prodded Harry again and Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

So Harry managed to say: "She's meeting me in the gardens! Tonight at six!" Slightly proud Harry started wolfing down his food in an undignified manner.

"Harry!" Ron yelled so loud the Great Hall turned to look. Sitting down Ron chose to mumble; "Harry… you were supposed to ask her to the ball! Not to the garden!"

Harry looked at him indignantly and said; "For your information I am going to ask her in the _Rose_ Garden!" He said emphasizing the word Rose.

Ron nodded and returned to his plate as Hermione clasped her hands together gleefully.

* * *

Harry tried combing his hair flat but soon gave up realizing a hopeless case. 

Turning out of his room he began to head down to the gardens to wait for Rose.

He sat down on a stone bench at the front of the gardens; which when he looked at them; were quite beautfiul.

All the trees; now covered with icicles, were also covered with clear strings of lights, and on the archways leading to each individual garden.

He saw someone coming out of the castle and he ran back to his original bench; just realizing now that he had been wandering through out the gardens.

Just as he sat down Rose walked up to him; beautiful as ever.

"Hi Harry!" she said slightly breathlessly. Harry noticed how pink her cheeks looked from the bitter cold wind that surrounded them.

"Here, take this, it will keep you much warmer" and he took off his scarf and wrapped it tenderly around her thin neck.

Smiling in thanks; Rose nodded her head.

"Here I thought we could go over into this garden..." He muttered leading her into the Rose garden, not even realizing that he had his arm around her waist.

They sat down at the bench and Harry took a deep breath as he looked Rose in the eyes and said; "Rose I _really_ like you and I was wondering if you well see if you wanted to go to the ball with well me..."

Rose didnt reply but he saw her eyes widen. He hoped it wasnt in shock, and it wasnt. It was in happiness.

He asked again; "So... will ya go?..."

Nodding her head she threw herself into Harrys arms, embracing him.

Laughing; the two made it back up to the castle with out Filch catching them.


	24. The ball!

Authors note and of course the beloved disclaimer: I am soo happy that I've been getting such positive input on my story! Of course I'll be continuing! And back to the dull part; But lets spice it up a bit:

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! CAN'T! DON'T! WON'T!

And Rememberrrr; Just five more reviews and up the next chapter goes... unless I get SERIOUSLY inspired and hafta get one out ASAP, but I prefer the reviews

The Ball

"Ginny, dear zip up your dress you look silly" Bridget the painting said loftily.

Ginny scowled and walked over to Rose Lafayette who zipped the dress with ease.

"You're such a skinny thing you know that?" Rose said teasingly.

Ginny spun around; her dress fluttering around her ankles. "You're just as skinny and pretty as I am Rose!"

The two girls laughed as Rose went into Ginny's closet to retrieve her red dress that rested within it.

She held it up; twirling around with it. She sighed and began to slip into it.

But Ginny held up her hand as Rose began smoothing out the folds of her dress; her dress was a "rose red" and went to about her knees.

Ginny summoned a deep red rose from Professor Sprout's best greenhouse and sewed the flower of it right onto where a clasp would go on the front of the dress.

Rose squealed at the site of it and ran to hug her best friend. Ginny opened Roses jewelry case and pulled out the thin gold chain that hung a delicate red ruby off it and secured it around Rose's neck.

Ginny then saw that the glitter was fading off her dress since she had made it! She immediately whipped out her wand pointed it at her dress and muttered: "Sparkalious!" And the dress became much more sparkly.

Smiling; Ginny placed the wand on her side table. She took out her own delicate silver chain with a dangling sky blue diamond on it. Holding it up to Rose; Rose took it and fastened securely around Ginny's neck.

But then both girls realized two crucial things they were missing!

Hair and Makeup!

Ginny ran to her vanity and took out her large case which held all her beautification tools (what? You didn't think she looks that good naturally did you?).

She opened it and immediately it became her own personal salon only thinking: _I love_ _Magic_ (Quote HP &GOF).

The two girls sat down at the luxurious cushions awaiting them and Ginny whipped out her straightening iron, curling iron, three brushes, and a can of hair spray.

Armed and ready; Ginny began Roses hair.

After an hour of brushing, combing and straightening; Ginny was curling the delicate hair that sat on top of Roses head in a high semi pony tail, semi bun. Leaving two pieces of hair framing Roses face, her hair was done.

Applying only a little blush, some light pink eye shadow and a clear sparkly gloss to Roses lips, Rose looked more beautiful than ever.

Now; it was Ginny's turn.

Rose put some baby blue eye shadow on her, some mascara, a very subtle pink blush, and sparkly light pink lip gloss. Ginny's makeup was done. But now both girls knew it would be difficult to tame the long wavy red waterfall that is Ginny's hair but took on the challenge.

Rose brushed and brushed Ginny's hair until it was completely tangle free. She straightened it for at LEAST half an hour and finally Ginny's hair lay flat and smooth on her shoulders. So Rose separated Ginny's hair making a small bit of hair on each side; connecting them with a clear elastic and pulling her hair into a _very_ low ponytail beneath the two connected parts of hair.

Squealing at her reflection; Ginny ran and hugged her friend and they closed the beauty supply case. Ginny pulled out a pair of light blue/ silver heels and Rose pulled out her brand new strappy red heels.

Each slipping into the heels, the girls grabbed their tiny purses and headed down stairs to meet their dates in the great hall.

Draco and Harry waited impatiently in front of the doors to the Great Hall until they saw the two images that took their breath away.

Draco waited in black dress robes with his hair slicked back completely for the first time in months.

Harry stood next to him wearing bottle green dress robes, and try hard as he might, his hair simply did not lay flat.

Ginny seemed to float up to Draco as he offered her his arm and they sauntered into the Great Hall and Harry and Rose followed suit.

Draco and Ginny waltzed along with every other couple in the Hall but thank goodness the music became normal teenage rock music.

But Draco and Ginny saw only each other. They danced until midnight when the ball ended and since Ginny was sooo smart that she wore those heels her feet were killing her, so Draco lifted her into his arms and they slept in the common room that night; both too exhausted to make it to their dorms.

But Draco realizing that sleeping next to Ginny may make her uncomfortable he laid her down to sleep on the couch and laid on the couch across the table from her, summoning their blankets to cover them.

But what happened with Rose and Harry?!?!? well... I'll tell you.

Harry looked over at Rose and saw her as an image of pure radiance and he told her that; which made her smile and they too danced until midnight but just before the last dance, Harry once again took her out into the gardens so they could talk.

Looking over at her; Harry noticed that Rose was shivering. Immediately he stood and wrapped his arms around her and they walked around the garden, looking at the beautiful things that remained to grow there even through the winter, but Roses attention soon noticed a unicorn in Hagrids garden that must be for class.

They pet the unicorn until the resumed walking around the gardens and then Harry said turned her around to look at her; "Rose, some people think that going to this ball doesn't mean they're dating or anything like that. "

Rose held her breath.

Harry continued; "But I'm not one of those people, so Rose will you be my girlfriend?"

Rose nodded weakly and pulled his arms around her shivering body but again he pulled apart whispering; "I love you Rose, I love you more than life itself" and with that he kissed her passionately, until they broke apart when he whispered: "Aren't you cold?" And she responded by kissing him back but breaking the kiss, just saying; "Not any more". and they soon went up to their separate common rooms and kissed goodnight.


	25. Happy Christmas Sleepy!

Aaaa okay new chapterrrrrrr, I got inspired! Okay ellicullenmlr I hope this works 4 wat u had in minddd

Disclaimer: dont own HP or anything related, but JK Rowling can not hav my plot! its alllll mine! lol enjoy

Happy Christmas

"Happy Christmas sleepy!" Ginny pounced onto Draco's bed and started pulling with all her might to get the blankets off him.

"AA! NO TOO COLD!" Draco yelled as he finally sat straight up; tickling Ginny down onto the floor.

Ginny laughed and laughed and Draco finally stopped.

Then Ginny shrieked; "Let's go open presents!" And with that Ginny raced down the stairs.

Realizing that he had to stop her from opening anything Draco ran after her.

Running up to her; Draco wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm embrace.

Looking up at Draco with glowing eyes Ginny returned the embrace but Draco moved suddenly; standing up and making the twelve foot tree complete with all their gifts disappear.

Standing along with him Ginny looked at Draco questioningly.

"Just go change out of your night gown and into something warmer and hey throw on a robe if you want and I'll meet you down here in half an hour okay Gin?"

Laughing at his response Ginny turned on her heel and ran upstairs to change.

After a ten minute shower Ginny slipped on her softest pajama pants; white covered with snowflakes and a matching button up pajama top.

After drying and brushing her hair; Ginny grabbed her silver robe and fuzzy slippers.

So she ran downstairs and skidded to a stop in front of a dozing Draco.

Together they walked out of the portrait hole and made their way toward the… Gryffindor tower? Ginny; again; looked at Draco quizzically and he pushed her through to the common room.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" The entire room exploded with noise.

"Mum! Dad! Charlie, Bill! What?! What are you doing here?!" Ginny asked her family laughingly.

They all hugged her and told her they missed her too much. Turning away Ginny saw two trees standing breaktakingly beautiful in front of her; Gryffindors and hers.

She looked around at all the people in the huge common room and yelled: "Well everyone I am so glad I am able to be here with all of you but how does some gift opening sound?!?!"

The room greeted her back with cheers and she dove in, to find her presents.

Sitting comfortably on a lush chair with Draco next to her wearing the sweater from her mother and chewing on the various sweets she had received from Ron.

Draco had his arm resting comfortably around her shoulders while his other hand held the sterling silver framed picture of him and Ginny.

Looking up at him Ginny handed him one more gift, it was long and slim. He wondered what it is.

Artfully ripping the paper around the maple box Draco gasped; as he unlocked the solid gold latches on each side and flipped open the case he saw the finest broom maintenance kit he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Hugging Ginny in thanks he placed it tenderly at their feet.

_Now my turn_ Draco thought as he lifted a rather large and beautifully wrapped round purple box out from behind the chair.

Gently placing it in her lap Ginny looked up at Draco and removed the top.

She looked down sadly and saw gray fur at the bottom. She had never told Draco that she never wore real fur, and now he had gone through all that trouble to get her what looked like an expensive fur coat.

Reaching down into the box Ginny shrieked and jumped backwards (which proved to be difficult since she was sitting down) so she flipped over the chair.

"MY COAT JUST MOVED!" She shrieked as the entire room laughed and Draco picked up the box and handed it to her again.

Peering inside the box again Ginny flung her arms around Draco's neck for her brand new kitten.

The kitten hopped up and began purring in her lap.

"Look at her beautiful blue eyes! She is so soft! Oh Draco! Thank you! Thank you so so much!"

"Yes you're very welcome! I thought you would like her." Draco replied as he scooped the purring kitten off the table.

When Ginny looked at the kitten she saw that she was really a tiny infant and had the smallest pink nose that reminded her of little pink hard candies.

"Candy!" she announced was the kittens name. But she looked down and saw for the first time; a silver chain.

Draco grinned as he saw his girlfriend pick up the kitten to examine what was hanging around her neck.

Which indeed she did, she tenderly fit her finger under the chain and slipped it off.

Holding it up in the light; Ginnys eyes brimmed with tears of joy. It was a thin silver chain and dangling off it was a heart,it was glass but the edges were encrusted with silver diamonds and encased in the middle; was a pink diamond heart.

She again embraced Draco and thanked him repeatedly and they spent the rest of the day just enjoying the company of their friends.

* * *

But at ten o' clock that night Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sauntered in. 

Ginny held Bill and Fleur's daughter Marlene closely. She was only a year old but even she sensed something was wrong.

Sheltering Marlene and Ginny; Draco stood in front of them as Lucius walked nearer to them.

"A blood traitor!" Lucius spat.

Narcissa began to speak but fell silent at the Death glare sent by Lucius.

"Let her speak Malfoy!" Arthur Weasley spoke up for the first time.

Narcissa began quivering; looking at her husband and Arthur.

"Draco I " But in a flash of blue light she was on the floor.

"SILENCE WOMAN!" Lucius bellowed.

Narcissa whimpered and Draco cried; "Mum!"

"Now" Lucius began fingering his wand tenderly. "Of course I found out you were seeing a Weasley, I know I raised you right boy.But something must have made a turn for the worse .Now explain this embarassment" and he pointed at Ginny who quickly moved Marlene behind her.

"She is not an embarassment. I am not ashamed of her and" he glided toward Narcissa and stood her up. "Leave! Leave me, mother, and all who I care about alone! I will take my place as head of the house, just go slither back into your oh so wonderful masters paws."

Marching over toward the portrait hole Draco held it open.

* * *

Lucius spun and turned his wand; not on Draco but on Ginny.

In fear Ginny moved not a muscle.

Draco disarmed his father and ran to Ginny.

Lucius howling in rage summoned his wand and started hexing anything but the Weasleys had him stunned before his curses actually hit anyone.

Marlene began to cry but Fleur hushed her as she and Ginny ran up to the girls dormitories along with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

They gently put her to sleep and laid her in the bassinet that Fleur and Bill had set up.

Hermione and Ginny walked down stairs to Narcissa who was weeping on the couch while Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Draco carried Lucius to the Hospital wing where they would meet professor Dumbledore.


	26. Back To Class

Authors note: Idk but this chapter is just basically made 2 fill in space between Christmas and Valentines Day, so it takes place like the beginning of February. Psssst I sadly don't own HP characters or anything like that, I just own the plot.

"Hon, we're gonna be late! Let's move!" Harry bellowed up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Harry be quiet! I'm coming okay?" Rose slipped down the stairs hooking on her earrings and into Harry's arms.

"Let's get to class okay?"

Shrugging Rose stood up and began to skip towards the portrait hole, Harry wearily following behind.

Rose finally stopped in the Great Hall, sitting down at her table grinning at her friends as Harry sat down looking at his feet.

Harry hated sitting at Rose's table, he felt so masculine among the giggling girls who were constantly nagging him and Rose about their love life.

"So, Harry," Rose's friend Veronica began. "When is the next date and are Chad and I coming?"

"I told Rose that we could go to Madam Puddifoots Saturday with Draco and Ginny in Hogsmeade and you two can come along if that's what pleases you Ronny." Harry muttered wearily.

"Oh! Chad!" Veronica squealed down the table where her boyfriend sat with his friends.

"Oi, Harry mate, Hogsmeade date Saturday I'm assuming?" Chad called back to Harry who nodded.

Rose reached for Harry's hand who took it willingly as Cho Chang walked in, determinedly not looking at him.

"Hey Ronny!" Cho called to Veronica who returned the wave half heartedly; _"Why_, is she being nice to me now?" Veronica muttered

Everyone shrugged and continued eating until classes began at eight.

"Bye love" Rose said to Harry who bid her goodbye with a long kiss in front of the door to her Transfiguration classroom as he turned to hurry off to charms.

"Girl, something you ought to know, Cho cornered me walking out of the Great Hall, asking me all sorts of questions about Saturday, and I'm thinking she may make an unexpected appearance." Veronica mumbled to Rose.

Rose nodded like she had expected this but had a plan brewing in the back of her head anyway.

Ginny passed a note to Ronny that read; "Whatcha thinking?"

Rose looked up mouthing _Later _and with that Professor McGonagall walked in.

* * *

"Okay now Spill" Ginny demanded of Rose that night in her common room while they sat hunched over their immensley difficult transfiguration homework. 

Rose rolled her eyes and began; "Well since we all know that Cho has feelings for Harry and Harry cannot stand her, we let her think shes won him and rip it all out from under her!"

Rose laughed and laughed until she was clutching her side where Ginny had swiped her with her wand.

"No," she waggled the wand threateningly and continued; "You are not becoming my bestfriend the malicious monster. But... you know who has the best expertise in making people they dont like to back off?"

Rose thought for a moment and they both said in unison; "Draco..."

"Oh, Draco! Draco! Help us with our homework! These quills will not be turning into birds anytime soon!"

Draco came sauntering down the stair well holding a deck of cards. "You dont appreciate my guys nights do you?"

With a kiss Ginny responded; "No, not in the least" and Draco laughed; "Now whats the problem here?"

"Cho wont back off my boyfriend!" Rose blurted out blushing.

Draco let out a laugh and began; "Tell that loser to back off" but at Roses disbelieving expression he continued: "Okay okay, um show her Harry is yours, don't give her any reason to move in on him. And haha" he dazed off for a minute before continuing; "A popular technique is pulling him into a desserted class room to try to talk to him. Make sure you have people on the look out all the time."

And he kissed Ginnys cheek and headed back upstairs.

The two shrugged and continued trying desperately to turn Ginnys eagle feather quill but as far as they got was to make the quill molt until the gave up.

Ginny dragged Rose up the stairs and began giving her a make over.

* * *

"Now what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Rose screeched as Ginny began squirting a bottle of unknown potions into her hair and wrapped it in tin foil. 

"Just lightly coloring it and then highlights!" Ginnys eyes glowed at the thought.

"Now we let it sit for 33-35 minutes and then well its pointless explaining it now go scrub off your facial mask it should be done by now."

Nodding Rose walked off into the loo to wipe off the gunk on her face.

Ginny laughed to herself and waited for Rose to return with her face hopefully clean.

Rose walked back in and Ginny began applying the make up to Roses face who was constantly wincing and moving and messing her up.

"If you don't hold still" Ginny began warningly; holding out her wand. Rose froze up and let Ginny continue her make up with out any messy interruptions.

The girls finished around eleven and Rose just decided to summon clothes for tomorrow and sleep in the cot that Lila and Ginny had in their closet.

* * *

"Ginny!" Draco called from the bottom of the stairs, until he rushed up the stairs covering his eyes as he reached the top stair. 

Ginny turned around from the mirror and laughed at Draco's expression and said; "Draco, it's fine we're decent"

He slowly removed his hands and sat down to play with Candy.

The girls finally finished primping and skipped down the stairs and down to the Great Hall, sitting down with Harry and Rose at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked Rose once over before wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and said to her: "Rose, you look great! But you are _All_ mine." He smirked and continued eating his breakfast one handed, as he still had an arm snaked around Rose.


	27. Dates, Jealousy, RAGE?

Come on guys I just want a few reviews. Pleasee? Tomorrow on saturday March third is my birthday, it would reallly realllly make my day to have an inbox fulll of reviews! Pleaseee? Be niceee And as we all know I dont own Harry Potter 

* * *

**_Dates, Jealousy, RAGE?!?!_**

Rose and Harry, Ronny and Chad, and Ginny and Draco all walked down the busy and crowded Hogsmeade road and into Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop.

Harry rolled his eyes at the annoying tinkle of the bell as they arrived; remembering his disastrous date with Cho.

Speaking of which; as they walked in, Ginny poked her friends and they all turned to look at Cho who was kissing some boy they didn't recognize at a nearby table.

They broke apart and Cho looked around and pretended to not notice the party of six standing behind her.

She stood and wiped the lip gloss off the unknown boys face and Harry's grip tightened around Rose's hand, who winced and looked at Harry imploringly who loosened his grip.

Cho smirked as she turned around and greeted Ronny enthusiastically. Turning towards her date she said; "Well, this is Alexandro, he saw me at the Yule Ball two years ago and asked for my address and owled me, he's on vacation from Durmstrangs." She fluttered her eye lashes as she told them about her date.

They all pretended to listen intently until Madam Puddifoot waltzed through to seat them.

* * *

The group sat down at the three identical tables next to one another. Draco took Ginny's hands in his around the sugar bowl as they became immersed in a conversation. Chad and Veronica soon began kissing and that left Harry and Rose to just talk, Harry was too chicken to take her hands yet.

Harry looked over at Draco and Ginny and sighed, they were now sitting at the window seat snogging. He looked back towards Rose who smiled back.

Cho looked over at Harry furiously and snuggled in close to Alexandro but Harry didn't notice.

Sitting bolt upright she told Alexandro to say something funny. He nodded and went into a long explanation of a supposedly hilarious story and she laughed and Harry glanced up and rolled his eyes.

Each couple tore away from each other as Madam Puddifoot asked what they wanted.

Ginny answered first; "A, Hm? Double Chocolate chip frappuchino?" The other girls nodded their heads agreeing that's what they wanted then Chad piped up; "Yes, and I'll have a caffé misto." Harry and Draco nodded and ordered the same. Madam Puddifoot made her way over to Cho's table and took their orders as well. She returned momentarily and gave them each their request and gave Cho's table their coffees as well.

* * *

Harry stood up and asked if anyone wanted a pastry or something and went to buy some at the counter. Cho slammed her coffee down and marched up but as Harry turned around she pretended to practically skip up. She spent a moment deciding as did Harry who's only response to Cho's peppy greeting was; "Cho…"

She chatted on and on about her date and finally the cashier arrived behind the counter. "What can I getcha dears? On a date?" She winked her eye and Harry shook his head; he ordered his treats and waited as the cashier apologized if it may be a while, they're a little short handed, he shrugged and leaned up against the wall which the way it was positioned, put him out of view from his table.

Cho stood next to him and began to edge closer to him but thankfully Rose pranced up and Harry put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Cho looked ready to throw something but merely stayed determined to have a conversation with him, with every word Cho managed; Rose tightened her grip around Harry's hand.

Cho leaned in towards Harry to whisper something and Rose swung around, her long sheet of brown hair whipping around as she stood in front of Harry and he wrapped his arms around her.

The cashier finally arrived and handed the sweets over to Harry who gave her a fat gold galleon in payment. Rose turned to get napkins and Cho took her chance, as soon as Rose was turned around, Cho stood on tiptoe and kissed him square on the lips. She stepped back satisfied and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Harry!" Cho begged, "Don't you miss that? That little girl cant be any better than me!" Her eyes began to tear as Rose stepped up.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME UP HERE AND TRY TO SNOG HARRY? MY BOYFRIEND? HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU CHO! GET OVER YOURSELF! Go back to your Durmstrang boy toy!" She spat as she slapped Cho in the face and Cho retaliated by kicking her in the back of the knees.

Harry stepped back, thinking; _Wow, chicks fighting over me, literally; sweeeeet! _

The girls were appalled at their friend's behavior but were unable to stop them so they watched too.

As Cho bit Rose, the guys thought this had gone too far so the three boys jumped in and pulled the girls away. Harry picked up Rose as Madam Puddifoot came out and shooed the party of six out and waited until they were safely down the street she kicked Cho out, and only Cho; Alexandro was ashamed how Cho used him so he stormed out and apparated back home.

* * *

Everyone cracked up as Harry finally set Rose down in front of Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

"She kissed you Harry! The little tramp kissed you! Don't you care?" Rose defended herself as Harry took off his jacket and removed her torn one and wrapped his around her frail body.

He kissed her and said; "Of course I care, I also cared that she was bigger than you and could have really hurt you." She nodded and they went inside.

Two hours later, everyone made their way back to the castle after a few butterbeers in the three broomsticks. Chad, Harry, Rose, and Veronica bid Ginny and Draco good bye as they left them in front of their common room.

Ginny began to head up the stairs before kissing Draco goodnight and he returned it.

Sitting down on the couch Draco panicked. VALENTINES DAY IS ON WEDNESDAY!

* * *

* * *

Return to Top 


	28. Valentines Day

Valentines Day

Okay here it is; probably the fluffiest cutsiest chapter in the wholeee story. I'm thinking I may just push this to a bit more than thirty chapters , and then possibly do a sequel but idk yet! Gimme feed back people! I just love reading everyone's reviews! And as we all kno, I don't own Harry Potter! (Unless some body wants 2 give me him for my birthdayyyy?) Lol jk. Enjoy! O and this may be a longggg one.

* * *

"Sit still Candy! Just sit still already!" Draco demanded of the prancing kitten.

Candy turned around to look at Draco and proceeded to pounce on every chair and cushion she could reach.

Draco stood up exasperated and dropped the pink collar he was trying to convince Candy to wear.

He walked over to the window sill and beckoned his owl; Apollo.

The majestic golden owl flew to him at once and Draco wrote down;

_Dear Red Rose,_

_Tonight I am bringing a very lovely woman out to dinner with me. She really is something special, I write this because I am requesting that we have the booth right near the dance floor and I would like you to have my favorite champagne waiting. It means a lot if you can fill my request by seven thirty tonight. Please owl me immediately if there is any problem._

_One of your most valued customers,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He rolled the letter tightly and went upstairs to decipher what he would wear.

* * *

He pulled out a white silk shirt and black dress pants he swung a robe over his shoulders and decided this would be what he would wear.

He deposited the clothes on a nearby chair and headed up the girls stairs praying that Ginny was not there.

His prayers were answered as he found just Lila sitting at her desk writing something.

He poked in his head and cleared her throat and looked at him questioningly.

"Lila, tonight I have a plan, I need you and Ginny to pick out something gorgeous for her to wear on our date tonight okay?"

Lila smiled and nodded; "What's the plan Drake?" He shook his head motioning in it that it would be a secret. She accepted and went back to writing.

* * *

He walked down the stairs and changed into just plain jeans and an old T-Shirt.

He pulled out a chess board and found a ghost to play with. They played for about twenty minutes when Ginny came in smiling but her smile faltered when she saw that Draco was just sitting there, playing chess.

She came over and sat down and wrapped her arm around him and he turned around giving her quick brush of his lips on hers and turned back; focused; or so it seemed; on the game.

She looked at him obviously hurt and stormed up to her dorms. The ghost he was playing with looked curiously at the small smile that sat on his face. "That was harsh man, its Valentines day you know!"

Draco snorted at the ghosts behavior; "Yea thanks for the tid-bit, coming from 'Single Sam' the guy who died when his girl friend dumped him."

Sam looked at him angrily and proceeded to float out through the closest wall.

He rolled his eyes and went to prepare.

* * *

"He didn't even say anything to me Lila! I thought he had all these plans for us! It looks as though he completely forgot!"

Lila soothed her and asked; "Hey since professor Dumbledore gave all fifth years and above to go to Hogsmeade or _Even_ Diagon Alley why don't you and I go to the boutique and buy you something drop dead gorgeous and make Draco see what he's missing!"

Ginny laughed and Lila took her by the hand and they went down to the Apparation point and ended up right in front of the store.

They headed into the store and both girls saw a long silver dress that took their breath away.

Ginny tried it on, but firstly it did not fit, and it really wasn't anything special.

They searched all over the store and found three things; The first was a short silk red dress absolutely covered in sparkles, the second; a pale pink one that had rhinestones embroidering the hem line each surrounded by sparkles, and the last one; a plain white dress with sequins lining right below the chest.

Ginny tried the first one on and didn't really feel anything special. Next, she tried on the white one and felt positively boring.

She finally slipped on the pink one and twirled and she knew she had found it.

She carefully undid the buttons, put her regular clothes on, handed the cashier the appropriate amount of money, and left; clutching the bag that her dress rested within.

* * *

Lila next dragged her into an accessory shop she didn't remember ever being there.

She walked in and Lila immediately placed a tiara on her head and did her hair up in curls with her wand.

Ginny felt like a princess and gently set the tiara down and the cashier rung it up.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts at five and Ginny jumped in the shower and by five thirty she was out and Lila was curling her hair with her wand; delicately wrapping each piece around her wand, muttering an incantation each time. She picked up the hair and gently wrapped it in a ponytail on top of Ginny's head.

She pulled on her dress and shoes, Lila slid the tiny tiara into place right in front of the curls and secured the necklace Draco had given Ginny, around her neck.

Ginny truly did look like a princess as she applied her make up.

­­­­­­

* * *

Draco picked up the roses and chocolates shrunk them to miniature size, placing them in his jacket pocket.

He reached over to the small square box sitting on his dresser and pocketed it as well.

He headed down stairs and waited right next to the stairs just as Ginny threw on a shrug and walked down the stairs.

She hurried down, looking distraught and saw Draco standing there. She jumped into his arms admitting to his shoulder; "I thought you had forgotten."

He laughed and held his hand out to her and she willingly took it. They went down stairs to oohs and aahs and exited the castle and Ginny stopped short.

* * *

There right in front of them sat a hot air balloon where a man dressed in a Tux stood. Draco guided her towards the basket and helped her in.

With a simple motion they were in the air. She watched the lake disappear as they went higher into the sky and began to descend into a grassy landing right next to a quaint little bistro.

Ginny extended her leg out of the basket and soon her body; along with Draco followed.

They stood in front of the bistro called the Red Rose and Draco held open the door for her.

She saw that it was an enormous restaurant and a man immediately took them to a small booth where Roses and Champagne awaited them.

* * *

Ginny slid into the soft leather booth with Draco behind her. He poured them each a good amount of Champagne and they toasted their good fortune of being together.

She knew it wasn't appropriate but she placed her champagne down and just snuggled up to Draco who wrapped his arm around her.

She moved away and they just started to talk.

"So" Ginny began "What's happened to you Draco? I remember you saying to Blaise who accused you of liking me two years ago; 'ha! The day I like the short, poor, red head, I'll go crazy."

Draco remembered the moment and smiled; "I did, you know I'm crazy for you" They clinked their glasses together and she kissed him softly on the lips.

Now it was time for Draco's question; "And you? I remember those fond days of Ferret face and other lovely nick names you dubbed upon me. Why did you give _me_ a second chance?"

She pondered the question before replying; "Because, for once I didn't see some greasy little weasel who only lived to serve his father. You showed me emotion, something I was sure you had never showed anyone else. I loved seeing that in you, and I loved that you didn't push me aside when I needed a shoulder to cry on."

He smiled and the waiter made his way over and the two ordered their entrees.

Ginny suddenly stood up and headed towards the dance floor. _Oh gods she wants me to dance. I can't dance. Oh what to do???_

But before he could think anything else she had spun around and pulled him onto the dance floor.

He put his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him; she latched her hands together and put them around his neck. She leaned in and smelled deeply, she wasn't sure what the scent was but it was terribly delicious.

She leaned on his shoulder and just enjoyed the moment.

The song ended and the two made it back to the booth and found their meal sitting before them.

They ate while talking and laughing and soon the waiter took the empty plates away; switching them with two silver plates of Chocolate covered strawberries.

She giggled as she looked at them and asked; "How did you know they were my favorite?"

He laughed and said; "They're your favorite? Wow. Well I thought; chocolate is heavens delicacy and strawberry because of your beautiful red hair." She smiled and fed him a strawberry.

* * *

He laughed uneasily until he was ready to tell her; "I love you Ginny Weasley, with all of my heart, I love you."

Ginny looked up her eyes brimming with glimmering tears, "I love you Draco so, so much."

They embraced and Draco assisted her out of the booth as Draco left the check on the table.

They exited the restaurant and Draco glanced at his watch; eleven ten. They had plenty of time before they had to return to school by midnight, he told her to close her eyes and she obliged as a small carriage rode up; led by two pure white horses.

She peeked her eyes open and they fluttered at the sight before her. Climbing in first; Ginny sat back against the comfortable cushions as Draco hopped in and the carriage pulled them along the long road leading to Hogwarts.

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her and just breathed in her scent.

He pulled the miniature chocolates and candy out of his pocket and returned them to their original sizes and handed them to Ginny wordlessly who grinned at him, pecking him on the cheek.

She finally turned around and kissed him more passionately. They soon began snogging madly on the seat; only surfacing when the carriage hit a bump.

* * *

They reached the castle and the driver turned and said to the two; "Eh hm, we're here."

Draco turned away and looked up at him; "Just once around the castle please?" He handed him five galleons and the driver smiled and said; "Hey I'll throw in a spin around the lake!"

The ride finally ended so the two made it up the steps and into the common room.

But before Ginny moved, Draco wrapped his arm around her and held out the small black box.

She peered cautiously inside and grinned in exuberance; inside the box was a pair of pink dangling diamond earrings, she hooked them on and kissed Draco in thanks.

They kissed goodnight and Ginny sat down on the couch to remove her shoes as Draco headed upstairs, but as he reached his room he immediately turned around and headed back down.

Ginny looked at him questioningly and he responded; "I found Roger and uhm Lila."

He blushed and Ginny broke into a laugh; "Why don't you sleep down here?"

He nodded and took a place on the other couch and fell asleep right there.

Ginny laughed at him and walked upstairs and came back down; changed into pajamas and was carrying the blanket Draco had covered her with so long ago.

She snuggled into his arms and spread the blanket over the two of them ending the perfect Valentines Day.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww told you it would be cute, this was probably the only thing 2 cheer me up, I had a pretty terrible birthday. So even though I promised myself I wouldnt add any more chapters with out more reviews; I decided to just throw all the chapters I had in my documents, in hopes that I would get more reviews. Please? Don't make this day any worse. Review please guys. 


	29. getting to summer

Okay some people liked the last chapterrr yay! Okay don't own HP blaaaa I soo love this chapter!

"Tardiness runs in your family doesn't it?" Draco commented nonchalantly leaning against the stone wall waiting for the train to pull up.

Ginny pushed him playfully and laughed.

Breathlessly running up; Ron made his arrival small and quick and of course; not too gracefully.

Tripping, red faced and sputtering at their feet Ron stood up angrily shoving his hands into his pockets as the Hogwarts Express pulled up in front of Ginny, Draco, Harry, Rose, and Ron and Hermione.

They all slowly made their way to a compartment but as Draco and Ginny were the only ones left in the hall; Draco snatched Ginny; pulling her farther away.

He looked around nervously as he looked at Ginny; "Gin, spend the summer with me please?" he managed to stammer before looking at the ground.

Ginny smiled and asked: "What was the big deal with asking me out here?"

Draco finally met her smiling eyes replying; "Look, I know Ron _likes_ me but he still doesn't bloody well trust me!"

Ginny smirked and nodded her head; taking Draco's hand as they entered the compartment laughing.

Rose and Ron looked up from their game of exploding snap, just to duck down again but suddenly they heard a large _crack_ thoughout the compartment as Ginny told them she would be spending part of the summer with Draco.

Ron stood; massaging his neck from snapping it so instantly. "Draco, mate I know I have given you my permiss-"

But Ginny cut him off with a glare. "Uh right well the summer?!?! Couldn't he just visit a day or so?"

Draco laced her fingers within his and nodded, "Draco apparently also asked if you and the family plus eh hm friends" Grinning she finished "Could stay and she said yes!"

The compartment erupted in cheering but was short-lived as some of Draco's ex mates walked in.

* * *

They looked in and turned their noses away from Hermione and Ginny; Blaise; Draco noticed was not with them.

"Scum I see." Theodore Nott commented sneering at Draco.

"We arent in grade school any more Theo, childish insults will not get you far I am afraid." Draco replied coolly.

Ginny giggled but ceased while three Slytherins glared at her. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Crabbe and Goyle approached them slowly.

Both grabbing an arm they pulled Ginny from his loose grasp they yanked her toward the corridor, Rose and Hermione lunged toward her, grabbing her arms but apparated along with them into the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The pub was nearly empty but they were pulled upstairs and into a large brightly lit room where one four poster bed sat in the middle of the room; absorbing the sun.

The girls looked at one another but were shoved into the room before anyone was able to utter a syllable.

Two more beds appeared and each girl sat down.

Theodore locked the door and stepped into the light, "Well we only wanted shortie here, but why not keep you two for some lovely trophies?" he smiled evilly as he stroked a shivering Rose's cheek.

They exited the room leaving the girls in stunned silence. Finally Rose piped up; "HERMIONE! You can apparate us out of here!"

Hermione stood shakily from the bed and closed her eyes, spinning on the spot but she didn't disappear. Hermione stopped spinning and opened her eyes, "It didn't work…" she muttered sadly.

But Ginny had already lied down on her bed away from the two but slowly allowed her back to switch positions as she pointed to a note on Hermione's shoulder. _"Dear Ginerva, don't even think of trying Apparition, anti apparition charms have been secured all over this room. The window is sealed, so of course don't try that Weasel. Aaa Crabbe Goyle and Nott have told me Lafayette and the mudblood have caught a ride to your lovely suite. I do hope this stay isn't long you wont enjoy yourself and tomorrow be awake by 7:05 sharp, the boys have their permission to wake you up in what ever they find fit, goodbye._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione crumpled the letter in her fist and sank down to flop onto her bed.

Ginny sat upright hoping that Draco would do something, soon.

* * *

"WE CAN NOT JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT MALFOY!" Ron bellowed at Draco who was still staring at the spot where his used to be friends had taken Ginny, Rose, and Hermione.

Harry merely let his eyes wander out the window to the landscape the train passed at an increasing speed.

"Ronald, yelling at me won't get them back you know." Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble down places that Slytherins most commonly grouped at. "This wasn't random just to bug me, it must be Lucius." He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Harry turned and looked at him; "The reason doesn't matter, getting them back does."

Draco grimaced slightly and began to write more possible places that the girls were:

_Malfoy Manor- **NO!**_-he scribbled it out knowing that his mother now owned the manor.

_Slithering Serpent- possibly, fathers favorite bar. _

_Hogsmeade-…_

_Leaky Cauldron- too obvious_

* * *

­hehe a twist! Um I don't kno where the review thing went… but if you cant figure out how 2 review just send me a message! Thanxxx, and this time I don t care if I don't get one review I wont put up any more chapters, for every review I get I'll add another chapter quick! 


	30. Draco, Ron, and Harry to the Rescue!

Okay I did say one review and I got one even if it wasn't for the right chapter so here we are!

* * *

Draco, Ron, and Harry to the Rescue!

* * *

"Mm, where are they?" Draco moaned, putting his firewhisky on the counter and laying his head alongside it; obviously drunk.

Harry looked at him sympathetically and began looking at the notes Draco had taken when they had asked if anyone had seen the girls with Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, or Lucius:

_Robert the Slithering Serpent barkeeper; "I aint sayin I seein' em but I certainly aint missed em… If ya kno what I mean..."_

_Madam Rosmerta; "Sorry gents Lucius 'asnt been round since the Slithering Serpent opened…"_

_Snape; "Lucius has not provided me with details furthering his or the students' disappearances."_

It had been three days since the girls had been taken hostage and still they had no idea where they could be until Ron turned his head to gaze out the window and in the distance he squinted and saw a mane of shocking red hair whipping against a window in the Leaky Cauldron.

"MATES! LOOK!" Gesturing out the window Draco and Harry spun to look and they too saw two other girls standing far back from where the red head was lying on the ground obviously in pain.

Draco stood unsteadily as Ron muttered a charm and Draco's mind cleared of the large amount of alcohol he had just swallowed. "Let's go." Ron and Harry followed Draco's swishing cloak in the black night and they stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Let's go now!" Draco pushed against the door but found it locked.

"Mate, first off it's after hours it's gonna be locked and we need a plan." Ron said reasonably. "My father is in there probably torturing my girlfriend!" Draco yelled as Ron paled at the thought and Draco remembered that Ginny was Ron's baby sister.

"Alright, now I know how to get in, I've done it before, Tom has a backdoor that you just have to tap your wand against a certain number of times and it opens, we find some uniforms and I can change our appearances slightly and we pretend to I don't know work there and I don't know but they'll let us in."

"How the bloody hell do you know about this?" Draco asked interested. "Uhm, well when ever I was mad or something at Privet Drive I usually came here or if I wanted to get away from Hogwarts for a bit of time..." Harry replied rubbing off his glasses on the front of his robes.

Harry grinned at the brilliance of his own plan and was already striding around the building stopping in front of a space of blank bricks. Pulling out his wand Harry explained that it was a swapping charm, so he switched around everyone's skin tone, hair color etc. After covering Harry's scar with Draco's hair (or hair color) Harry tapped his wand around the bricks in a rectangular shape, stepping back the bricks became a door leading into a small blank hallway.

Ron silently shut the door behind them as Draco opened a cupboard and found spare uniforms and mops. After quickly changing into the blue robes and grabbing a few mops and a bucket, they headed to where they believed they had seen Ginny, Rose, and Hermione.

Harry jammed his ear up against the door but heard silence. "A silencing charm!" Draco whispered; "I know the trick to undo father's charm." Quickly pulling out his wand Draco swirled it around the door muttering words Harry and Ron didn't understand.

"There!" Draco whispered excitedly. "Now all the charms around that room are disabled and let me tell you there were a lot." Harry rolled his eyes and knocked hard on the door.

* * *

Lucius looked away from where Ginny was lying curled up in a ball on the ground. Nott had Hermione locked in his arms and Crabbe was trying to restrain Rose but she wouldn't stop sobbing for Ginny.

"No one was supposed to know we were even here!" Lucius hissed. Walking over to the door he went to undo the spells but found them gone which was peculiar since only pure hatred along with a variety of complex spells could undo those spells; "It cant be Draco, if Nott did the silent memory altering charm to make him not suspect the Leaky Cauldron then it cant…" But he opened the door and found three men standing in front of him.

"Uh, right well we're here to clean up. Won't even know we're here!" The blonde man called Jerry said in a gruff voice.

Lucius blocked their way but Ginny recognized those green eyes any where. She began to sit upright but stopped as Lucius began to look at her. "What ever come in." Lucius waved them toward the other room adding a muttered afterthought." I'll just obliviate your memories later"

Turning his wand back on Ginny, Lucius yelled "Leave my son alone Blood Traitor! CRUCIO!" Ginny jerked in pain on the floor. Draco ran to her as fast as his legs would carry him, lifting the curse as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and Harry repaired their appearances.

"DRACO!" Lucius yelled. "GET AWAY FROM HER! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THIS WEASEL!"

Draco stared into Lucius's cold eyes and raised his wand but Ginny stopped him, "You can't kill your father…" Slumping back into Draco's arms Ginny was unconscious. "I HATE YOU!" Draco stood spinning on the spot and Harry and Ron followed suit with Hermione and Rose.

"They got away…" Lucius sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Welcome to Saint Mungos, what is the problem here?" The receptionist asked in a bored tone with out looking up from Witch Weekly. "M-my girlfriend, she was tortured, mildly I think but still she's unconscious. That never happens when a person is tortured with the Cruciaticus Curse! Does it?" Draco answered nearly hysterical as Harry, Rose, Ron, and Hermione arrived.

* * *

Ooooh poor Ginny! What will happen to her? Only you readers can tell me! 


	31. Inner Joy

Okay a TOTAL twist but I couldn't wait to get this chapter up! And I'm tired of writing I don't own HP so for the rest of the story

* * *

"Draco Malfoy?" A Healer called. Hermione prodded Draco and he jolted awake, "Yes sir that's me!" Draco hurried to meet the Healer. "So is she okay?" The Healers face portrayed kindness but there was sadness in his eyes. 

"Please follow me mister Malfoy." Draco followed the healer all the way to Ginny's room and found her lying down, her eyes closed, and her breathing normal. "Well is she alright?" Draco demanded. "Is Miss Weasley a virgin?" Healer Williamson asked suddenly. "Y-yes she shared that with me when we first began dating. Why is that of relevance?"

Healer Williamson looked at him over his glasses and sighed: "Mister Malfoy when Miss Weasley was being tortured the caster hated her with every fiber of his being am I correct?" Draco nodded "But she's just going to wake up and be okay right?"

But Healer Williamson shook his head gravely. "Well inside every person there is something we healers call an "Inner Joy"; clichéd isn't it? Well when Miss Weasley here was being tortured that hate coursed through her veins from the caster destroying her inner joy, a human can not live without their Inner Joy. In order for her body to create another Inner Joy a true act of love must be bestowed upon her. This true act of love; is a child.If she werent a virgin then this wouldnt work, for once she loses her virginity having a child would not be as special if it werent her first time. I wish there was another way to return her Inner Joy for she is so young but there isn't, there really isn't. She has a year, it is June now, so next June… I'll owl her family personally to tell them what I've just told you."

Healer Will left the room as Ginny began to stir. "Draco, what's wrong with me, I feel so sad, so empty. What's wrong with me? Why are you so upset?" Draco walked to the bed slowly and took her hand as he explained her Inner Joy. "Draco this isn't fair!" She wailed. "I know it's all my dammed father's fault." Draco muttered but Ginny looked up her eyes blazing with tears, "No, y-your father was just, protecting you… from me…" She trailed off as Molly burst in. "Oh honey, sweetie look at me. It's going to be okay." Molly assured her as she wrapped her arms around her little girl.

Arthur turned to look at Draco who had stepped back to let Ginny's family reassure her. "Thank you Draco, you, Harry, and Ron, I don't know what we would have done if we had lost her…" Draco looked at Mr. Weasley and didn't know what to say so he just mumbled; "I love her sir, I couldn't leave her."

Draco began to exit but Ginny called after him: "Draco! I've always dreamed of a blonde baby…"

Draco smiled as he turned towards her. "Are you asking me to shag you Ginny Weasley?" Unable to contain his smirk Draco laughed. Molly fainted right there and everyone crowded around her and Ginny mouthed: _rain check?_

Draco laughed as he turned to walk out again but walked straight into Ginny's healer. "Aah, Mister Malfoy? Are the Weasleys feeling any how can I say this? Uhm better about this situation?" Draco looked at him skeptically, before replying: "I believe so yes, Ginny wants, err uhm well me to father the child…"

"And are you ready to be a dad Draco?" Healer Williamson asked him. "Yes, I love Ginny and I can't wait!" But inside Draco's insides were churning like butter.

* * *

OMG SHORTEST CHAPTER LIKE EVERRRR sorry bout that but I thought I'd just finish it here then I'm going to skip over when the baby is conceived and right to the first day of school okay? Now the baby is conceived in Early July so lets see the baby should be born… like in march? Sound right? Okay so every chapter I'm gonna ask something bout the baby and I need input on it; "Should people be supportive about the baby, or mean?" 


	32. First Day Back

First Day Back

Nobody answered my question! Oh well

Okay here it is! Let's see what happensss…

* * *

"Ginnyyyyy" Draco whined, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming!" Ginny called heaving herself out of her chair. "Bye bye Jason." Ginny kissed the top of her nephews head as she carried him down the stairs, her trunk following close behind.

Fleur relieved Ginny of Jason and gave her a great big hug. "Now I want mail once a week alright?" Ginny smiled and nodded her head, saying goodbye to her entire family. She, Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Rose slid into the green ministry car as Arthur pulled away from the Burrow.

Hermione, Rose, Harry, and Draco had all stayed at the Burrow that summer since they didn't want to separate and Draco didn't want to retreat back to the terrible memories the Mansion bombarded him with. Ginny was indeed pregnant and was eagerly awaiting her new child.

Draco looked over at Ginny, petting her stomach in circular motions and smiled. "Ginny, you're going to tucker out your hand!" Ginny laughed and took Draco's hand in hers. Hermione thought the sight of them was adorable but rolled her eyes none the less. They acted like an old married couple and it was irritating that they were just dating but Hermione worried, if they broke up then Ginny's ex would be her child's dad.

Also, Hermione hated that Draco showered Ginny in love and Ron hardly kissed her anymore. Ginny looked at Hermione; looking wistfully at Ron and Ginny nudged Ron, making him jump but looking down at Hermione's hand lying on the seat he entwined his fingers within hers. Hermione grinned and laid her head against his shoulder; sighing happily.

* * *

Before anybody realized they were at Kings Cross and stepping onto Platform 9 ¾ ; after Ron and Ginny bid their father goodbye they stepped onto the train, Professor McGonagall stepped up to Draco and Ginny; preventing them from entering the compartment. "Nice to see you too, Professor." Draco greeted her sarcastically.

"Come you two, I have things to discuss with you." Draco looked at her; faking innocence. "I didn't do it I swear!" Ginny laughed at her boyfriend and followed the teacher into a private compartment.

"Alright well Professor Dumbledore expressed that he wished you two live together so that if there were ever a problem with the child or Miss Weasley then you, mister Malfoy, would be close by. I chose to tell you this now because I want you to get situated directly after the feast, we don't need either of you over-tired the first day back. Now your common room is connected to Gryffindor and Slytherin Common Rooms, but only you two can open the doors, we only attached these two rooms in case there were ever a problem and you would need to find a friend or your head of house. Your common room is very much like a home, it has a kitchen, living room, and four bedrooms each with their own lavatory, two guestrooms and a bedroom for each of you unless you wish to erm share a bedroom. The common room is on the fourth floor behind the portrait of the Royal Family, the password is family." Standing and turning on the spot the professor apparated back to Hogwarts leaving them in stunned silence.

"Wow, it's like our own place, but better!" Draco wrapped his arms around her, kissing Ginny's cheek. They both walked along the train back to where their friends waited. As the two walked in they saw that Blaise and Lavender had joined them as well. "Aah, glad you're here!" Lavender exclaimed, hugging Ginny.

"What did we miss? Hey Lav, Blaise" Ginny greeted them. "Hello!!! You're going to have a baby!" Ginny laughed and gave Lavender another hug. "Well you guys, I'm not going to be in Gryffindor tower this year." And Draco chipped in, "Yes and I wont be in Slytherin tower either." The compartment showed its anger, and Ron and Blaise actually tried to go find McGonagall. But Ginny stopped them. "Because Draco and I are going to have our own _private_ common room! Isn't that wonderful?" Everyone was excited as they said they all would be allowed to come in and see them a lot.

Soon enough everyone was pulling on their robes and setting into the downpour towards the carriages. Blaise and Lavender went to find some friends and said they would see them at the feast. The carriages bumped along and finally they reached the castle. The girls nearly squealed as the small first years shyly made their way up the steps, all trying not to lead the group. Finally they were inside the castle and waiting for the first years to be sorted. Ginny said goodbye to Draco and that she would meet him at their common room after the feast. As Rose walked to her table Professor Dumbledore gestured silence.

"Flights, Calvin?" McGonagall read from a long piece of parchment. A small boy strutted up to the stool allowing the sorting hat to be placed on his head, the boy acted as though he owned the place. Finally after some thought the hat opened its brim wide and yelled: "Slytherin!" After about six kids had been sorted possibly the smallest girl was called up; Morgan Jefferson. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it spoke. "Ah ha independent, witty, oh so witty, quite smart. I know what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!" Morgan slipped off the school and quickly made her way over to the table. 

Unable to find a seat Morgan stood, walking up and down by the table but no one would move over to make room for her. "Morgan, here sweetie come sit here, that's good alright, welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, my brother Ron Weasley, and I'm sure you know this fellow, Harry Potter!" Morgan's eyes grew bigger as she was introduced to the teenagers so much older than she. The food appeared and everyone began to grab towards the middle of the table towards the delicious food.

"H-hi" She stammered over the noise. "I-I'm sorry I don't know you H-Harry I'm muggle born you see." Harry smiled at her and shook her hand but their attention was redirected as Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat.

* * *

"Well, welcome new students and welcome back our older students. Now the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden, and now on happier notes; first of all I would like to congratulate our head boy and girl; Ms Hermione Granger and Mr. Blaise Zabini." The Hall erupted in cheers and Dumbledore smiled and continued; "Alright now every year I feel you all doze off as I got into a long speech so this year, things are changing, Now Voldemort is alive, he is fully capable of crime, the most important thing, unity, please raise your hand if you are friends or closer with someone from another house." A good third of the people in the Hall raised their hands shyly looking around them, only about an eighth of the Slytherins raised their hands. "There now you see, I'm glad we have some inter-house companionship but it is not enough! Please sleep on my words tonight and sleep well, your warm beds await you!"

"Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny squealed, taking Hermione's hands. "I bet the heads room is amazing!" The girls giggled and laughed as they went to see where Ginny and Draco were going to live. "Family" Ginny said confidently to the portrait. The painting swung forward and Rose, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco all clambered in.

Ginny needed Draco to hold her up as she looked at the amazing place. The walls were silver and gold; there was a few couches and chairs situated around a crackling fire. Over across the room the floor became tiled with white and silver marble and there was a refrigerator along with a stove and oven plus plates, silverware, and pots and pans.

The girls took a quick peek upstairs and saw one room that had to be Ginny's; It was decked out in dark purple and blue with a four poster facing the window, Ginny ran to the painting hanging on the wall and saw Bridget; the portrait that had been in her room last year, then there was a white painted wood vanity sitting next to the window and on the opposite side of the room there was a desk and next to that; a huge walk in closet. Finally, after they finished exploring Ginny's room they saw a door on the far side of the room.

Opening the door, they found a bright yellow room, with a white changing table, matching dresser and bassinet, and on the table in the middle of the room there was a note with long slanting writing.

_Dear Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy,_

_I took the liberty of placing personality charms on your rooms, so when you walk in your room will match your personality using your favorite colors. I hope this baby room is alright… I was unsure of what colors to do or what to put inside it! Ah well simply ask me for the furniture spell when you want to redecorate the other rooms or even this one! I hope your lives this year are special._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny finished reading the note and went to look at the other rooms and found them blank after skimming through Draco's room(Colored emerald and silver, set up much like hers) They shooed their friends away and went to their separate rooms to go to bed until Ginny sat upright realizing that she had to check up on Morgan.

* * *

Grabbing a bathrobe and a thin silver box Ginny hurried to the door into Gryffindor common room, walking in, Ginny found the room practically deserted except for a single figure sitting on the chair closest to the fire.

"Morgan?" Ginny called softly. Morgan turned to look at her and ran straight into Ginny's arms. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned. Morgan looked up and admitted: "Well when I'm somewhere where I feel uncomfortable I usually read until someone talks to me and I was reading upstairs and these twin girls: Rebecca and Krista and then this other girl Rachel, they were all talking and asking why I was so weird and I was reading the first night here, and Krista kept saying I was weird and laughing and Rebecca agreed but Rachel didn't say anything she just smiled and laughed when the girls looked at her. Oh Ginny I feel so dumb, they already hate me!"

Ginny pat her back soothingly, mumbling kind words, "Here would you like to stay in my dorm tonight?" Morgan looked up at her and nodded, sniffling. Ginny took her by the hand and let her quietly up stairs to get tomorrow's robes and books. After getting everything Ginny led Morgan into a guestroom and put her books on the table next to her. Pulling out the silver box Ginny held out a necklace, a black string with a silver butterfly on it. "What's this?" Morgan asked confused. Ginny smiled: "Well it's a special kind of necklace, if you rub it, then I'll feel it through my bracelet then I'll come and see if you're alright, you can use it if you're ever upset or need me okay hun?"

Morgan nodded and latched the necklace on and as soon as her head hit her cot pillow she was asleep. Ginny began to tiptoe out and saw Draco leaning against the door frame. As they both walked into the kitchen Ginny brewed them some tea and Draco finally said: "That was wonderful of you Ginny, but why her? Why take her under your wing hm?" Ginny pondered the inquiry for a moment before shrugging and saying: "I don't really know actually, something about her just jumped out at me…"

Draco smiled and bid her goodnight as he went to bed and Ginny going to her own room within minutes.


	33. Surprises

Okay so some supportive some not so much, sounds good. Uhm I don't know where this chapters gonna go. R&R plzzzzz!

"Draaaaco" Ginny moaned. It was three months into term and luckily Morgan had made a wonderful best friend in Rachel but Ginny was not feeling at all well. (A/N I kno nothing about like when ur pregnant and stuff so yea 4giv me) Draco leapt up the steps and helped Ginny sit up in bed.

"Thank you." She purred smiling. Draco waited patiently as Ginny get dressed slowly. "Hope you havent gotten knocked up again Weasley!" An unknown Slytherin hissed as they passed in the hall way.

Draco's eyes grew to be the size of saucers and made to turn and attack the boy but laying a small hand on his arm, Ginny politely restrained him. Luckily it was a Saturday and the couple was off to the hospital wing to find out if the baby was healthy and possibly what gender it is, if Ginny would stop changing her mind!

Draco was praying with all his heart for a girl. He desperately wanted someone to spoil and love tenderly, and though it was possible with a boy, he knew his daughter would just, he didn't know how to explain it, but a girl felt right in his heart.

Though she hadnt told Draco, Ginny had a strong feeling that the baby was going to be a girl. She smiled at the thought. "Hello Madam Pomfrey!" She greeted the nurse happily. "Oh sure you're so lovely and perky in the morning to _other_ people, but if I wake you up _two measly minutes_ before you ask I get a pillow whipped at my head! Psh!"

Ginny reached out her hand to him as she lied down on the bed and Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand in complicated motions and something like a screen appeared above Ginny's stomach. "Oh what a healthy baby girl you have!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed. "IT'S A GIRL!" Draco and Ginny yelled as they hugged each other. The nurse gave each of them a sonogram of the baby. Draco began to run out the door to yell to whole school about his daughter but Ginny shrieked out forcing him to return to help her up.

They called all close friends to tell them it was going to be a girl. And soon owled Ginny's family. Reclining back on the sofa Ginny closed her eyes until they heard a hard hammering coming from the Gryffindor door that led to their common room. Draco ran to the door and flung it open so Morgan fell onto the carpet pulling someone with her. "GINNY!" She shrieked running to Ginny.

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" Ginny was intrigued by now so sitting up she motioned for Morgan to continue. "Well so there were these two Slytherin boys; one was a first year and the other was his brother who's a second year, they were taunting me; on account cause I'm so short and weak The first year boy had my hands and pinned me up against a wall. The other one kept running his hand against my face and sometimes slapping me on the head. I don't know what I even did! I yelled at them to stop but they just laughed in my face. I tried to wrench away from that boys grasp so I could rub my necklace. But he was stronger than he looked! So finally I got super mad and I kicked him, hard! Then the older boy started walking toward me and cursed me! I don't know what happened really. I couldn't stand up straight. My legs were all wobbly and he asked if I wanted to come see his common room in this weird voice and I was real scared until Tyler here came up and asked if there was a problem and the boy tried to curse him too but he blocked it. Tyler removed the Jelly Legs Curse and brought me back to common room! Then…" She smiled shyly and held up their entwined hands. "I asked her to be my girlfriend!" Tyler declared proudly speaking up for the first time.

Ginny squealed and hugged Morgan tightly. "Tyler's in my year Gryffindor, I didn't even know him!" Ginny smiled again and went to make some tea and snacks. "Thanks Gin but we're just gonna go have dinner, wanna come?"

Ginny pondered a minute and then went to walk out of the portrait hole. Draco followed wearily behind and finally reaching the Great hall all four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny!" Parvati shrieked coming up to her. "I heard the baby's a girl! Well I may dabble with knitting and I made this baby blanket last summer, it's a mixture of white, pink, and purple, I hope you like it!" Ginny lifted the small blanket out and hugged Parvati gratefully.

"Oh congratulations!" Everyone was bombarding the couple with congrats and happiness until Draco finally managed to convince everyone to let them eat in peace. "Well, well, well." Theodore Nott voiced as he strutted towards them. "Get away from her Nott, you're lucky there was no proof of you capturing her, or you'd be rotting your pathetic life in Azkaban."

"Touchy Touchy." Nott murmured tracing a line down Ginny's shivering cheek. "Get away from her Theo, just back off!" Draco warned standing between them. "Oh I just wanted to see my honey here, remember that wonderful night you just woke up and I cast the imperius on you, what a, how can I say this? _Memorable _night." Nott threw back his head and laughed as he walked away leaving all the teenagers in a stunned silence.

"Ginny?" Morgan asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?" But right there in the middle of the hall; Ginny wept, the tears falling fast. Draco, Harry, and Ron all managed to get her into her room. They owled the head master as soon as they could and he appeared in her room.

"P-professor," She sobbed. "Th-the healer s-said if when I h-h-had the b-baby it had to be my f-first time with somebody I love, or it wouldn't be a s-sincere act of love." Dumbledore managed a smile. "But my dear, when your baby girl was conceived, it was the first time with somebody you truly loved, and that is what is keeping you alive."

Ginny's eyes grew as wide as galleons. "Y-you mean it professor? It's still okay? _I'm okay?"_ Albus smiled once more. "I would never lie to you Ginny."

Dumbledore smiled down at them and swept out of the room along with the rest of the teenagers except Draco and Ginny.

Draco embraced Ginny as tight as he could, and though he had it all planned out, he threw every single one of his plans out the window as he reached into his pocket.

Pulling out a red velvet box, Draco got down on one knee, holding one of her hands in his he asked her. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny inhaled sharply as she felt tears pulling at her eyes. Nodding her head as fast as she could she threw her self into Draco's arms, murmuring a 'yes' over and over again.

Draco slid the platinum ring delicately onto her finger and she stared at it in shock. "It was my grandmothers, for some reason she made sure that it reached my possession." They looked at the platinum ring, in the middle of it there was a fairly large, stunning white diamond set in it, encrusted with three small green emeralds on either side of it.

Everyone had gone so the two sat on Ginny's bed, simply holding each other, trying to figure out what had happened to each other since they had met…

Okay I've been DYING for this to happen! Aaa! So excited now, Lol okay so my question, hmmm, oooh! Baby's hair color? This is important nowww


	34. MORE SURPRISES!

Okay I knowww I shoulda waited 2 write this, but I just couldn't! I've been fighting with myself all day debating whether or not I should do this so soon, but I just had to! But with this chapter, maybe one or two chapters left. Sniffles, I don't want this story to end! More Sniffles'

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione and Rose called up to her room. Ginny lifted her head and saw her clock reading eight A.M. "If you two don't let me go back to bed I will curse you into oblivion!" Ginny threatened them from under her pillow.

"Oh dontcha just love her?" Rose asked sarcastically. They trotted up the stairs and landed on each side of Ginny, ticking her awake. "Aah! It's cold!" Ginny shrieked trying to pull the blankets up, even though it was an oddly warm February day.

"It is time for you to get ready Ginny!" Hermione yelled as they propped Ginny up. "You are getting married at three O' clock this after noon! Let's MOVE!" Ginny swung her self out of bed, muttering about rudeness and other things. Holding her stomach Ginny looked down thinking about how much longer it would be until she gave birth to her baby girl. She only had about another month or less and she grinned at the thought.

She and the girls had bought the little girls tons of dresses, and adorable onesies and she couldn't wait until the baby was old enough to dress it up. She shuffled toward her vanity and plunked down in front of it. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came a rather ruffled looking man with greasy black hair and a gold hoop earring.

"Aah! Ze Beauutiful blushing bride, no?" Hermione jumped in to say: "Gin, this is Philippe! He'll be doing your hair and make up!" Ginny let her mouth drop into a look of utter confusion, Philippe looked like he could barely do his own hair, not hers!

He took out a curling iron, straightener, a bag full of clips and pins, revealed his wrist to hold what looked like twenty elastics, and pulled his black velvet case with gel, hair spray, brushes, combs, and every type of make up imaginable, and there was another flat black case lying inside it.

Philippe pushed Ginny into the bathroom using his wand to turn on the shower and told her to wash off since she wouldn't be able to after he started her hair and make up but not to wash her hair. Ginny finished relatively quickly and pulled her white silk robe around her.

Stepping out of the bathroom Philippe guided her towards a plush red hair dresser style chair next to her vanity and suddenly there was a sink in her vanity! Philippe tilted her head back and began re-rinsing her hair and lathering it with an expensive shampoo.

All of a sudden two well dressed house elves snapped into the room frightening the other women out of their minds! Lavender and Morgan had finally showed up just in time to be pushed into chairs by Philippe's "associates" and began to have their hair done!

Finally Philippe draped a towel around Ginny's hair after conditioning it. He spun her chair back toward _his_ make up table and began combing out her hair. An hour later Philippe had taken about twelve sections of Ginny's long hair and had them curled individually dangling out of a high pony tail. Each curl was being fastened by individual real diamond barrettes.

Then Philippe began on the task of her make up. First, he waved his wand so any unwanted blemishes on her skin, disappeared; leaving it creamy smooth. He then applied the lightest blush that matched her skin tone, just barely dabbing her cheeks with some rouge. To match the bridesmaid's dresses he put a pale sky blue eye shadow on her with a shimmering red lip stick. After finally dabbing on some eye liner and 'clump free' mascara, Philippe allowed Ginny to observe her reflection and she felt she could kiss Philippe! She looked wonderful.

* * *

"Aah! You look beautiful Gin, just beautiful!" Hermione hugged Ginny who looked at her bridesmaids and Flower girl, the bridesmaid each had their hair smooth as possible and twirled up into an elegant bun with small pieces of hair dangling around their faces and a touch of make up on each. Morgan looked absolutely angelic as she twirled in her flower girl dress. Her hair was falling free about her shoulders and her normally silky smooth hair was curled and being held back by a sky blue head band to match her long white dress that had simple beadwork on the chest and just beneath there was a sky blue ribbon tied in a bow in the back and she had a small veil that was attached to a small ring of flowers that flowed down to her back.

"You _really do_ look nice Ginny." Morgan complimented her smiling and Ginny hugged her. Ginny didn't know if she was ready to put on her gown yet. She loved how it fit her, even with a pregnant stomach but still made her look elegant and classy.

It reached her feet naturally, the skirt puffed out a bit but as it reached the waist there were individually(dyed) blue flower petals sewed right where the dress touched her waist. Trailing up to the strapless top; were complicated flower patterns, etched in beads, and in the back there were about eighteen buttons she needed someone to help her secure. She had a train that was about two-three feet long and a veil that reached just below her chest.

Hermione sniffed as Ginny twirled in the mirror holding the dress and within minutes Lavender was fastening each button as delicately as she could. The bells rang for noon and the girls began twittering about Ginny, making her sit down as they all gathered around her.

"Okay Gin, bridal tradition: Something old." Hermione said as Rose held out the diamond necklace Draco had given to her their first Christmas together. After Lavender had fastened it Hermione began speaking again.

"Something New." Hermione pulled out a thin box and Ginny opened it to find a silver bracelet, each link was kind of thick and in there were charms dangling from six links: Each was a small heart, that when opened revealed a picture of: Blaise and Lavender, Ron and Hermione, Rose and Harry, Morgan and Tyler, Draco and Ginny, and a picture of the ten of them taken a week or so ago, fit into tiny pictures. "To represent all the couples that got together thanks to you and Draco, or when you two began seeing each other!" Ginny felt her eyes watering as she hugged: Lavender, Hermione, Rose, and Morgan.

Hermione handed her a handkerchief and Ginny dabbed at her eyes as each of the bridesmaids and Morgan all looked at each other in alarm. : "Sweetie!" Molly nearly ran into the room. "I-have-the-some-whew I'm tired-thing-borrowed!" Molly held up a small white box and inside held a pair of stunning white pearl earrings. Ginny latched them onto her ears as all the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"They really should have allowed me to apparate in! I mean it's a good thing I knew all the short cuts up here, but still! I _RAN_ all the way up here! Bad choice in heels!" Molly announced collapsing in a chair as everyone giggled.

Finally Morgan stood up and walked toward Ginny. "We didn't really know what to do for your something blue Ginny! So the girls were going to just say they were making up a new bridal tradition but I brought this": Morgan held out a blue flower with a small clip attached to the back and put it delicately into the hair just diagonally behind Ginny's ear.

Hermione stood up and began to collect all of their flowers, handing Morgan her, her small white basket full of red rose petals. Hermione and Lavender and Molly all went laughing down the stairs to check that all the preparations were in order.

"I'm not making a mistake am I?" Ginny wondered aloud, causing Morgan and Rose's heads to snap up. "Of course not!" They both chorused standing up. "Okay, okay! I was just checking…" Ginny rubbed her stomach and looked down at her feet. "Hun, you love Draco, with all your heart, that little girl chilling in your stomach, she's his baby! I know you love him cause your so busy thinking bout him right now, ya arent even listening!" Rose assured her.

Ginny smiled gratefully and they talked for a while before the three women returned shrieking. "Draco's missing his bow tie! Stay away from the door! He cant see you!" They all ran to Ginny pulling her into the bathroom until they heard Draco's door slam shut.

* * *

"Draco its fine you're tie is right here!" Blaise yelled waving Draco's bow tie from the door way.

Draco sighed exasperatedly and walked back into his quarters. Harry was trying to flatten his hair with Draco's hair care products, he shuddered at the thought of Harry digging his hands into his clean; expensive gels. Ron was running in and out of his room constantly helping Blaise with any last minute details for the wedding. The only calm person in the room was probably Tyler; the first year Morgan was dating. He was lying nonchalantly on the window seat watching everyone run around like mad men, especially Blaise who was forgetting that he was only wearing one shoe and was running around with a limp since his feet were uneven. Draco didn't know whether to stress or relax. So calmly he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, collecting Blaises left shoe, grabbing a comb and attacking the knots in Harry's hair, almost flattening it. Draco caught Ron by the shoulders and forced some calming draught on him. Just enough to make him breath normally and walk like a normal person.

But no body realized it was already two thirty. By now Draco was sprinting down near the lake just by the large beach tree where about sixty chairs were set up thirty on each side of a long red carpet that led to a white alter, from a large white arch entwined with roses with a silk white sheet hanging from it, fluttering in the breeze. Surrounding the chairs, flowers were growing all around them, of all colors. Draco caught a glimpse of a flowing white dress, glimmering in the sunlight but suddenly Ginny's friends and family walked up and in front of her, blocking her from view.

Draco saw them lining up and first Blaise walked forward with Hermione; Draco's best man and Hermione's maid of honor, then Harry and Lavender, and finally Rose and Ron. Morgan and Tyler emerged from the arch shyly at first and Tyler led the way as Morgan released flower petals from her basket, each individual petal fluttering to the ground.

* * *

"Ginny my dear, I never thought my baby girl would be the first to walk down the aisle. I know Draco is a wonderful man and you and the baby will only make him more wonderful. I love you Ginny, now let's take this walk." Ginny hugged her father and held on tight to his arm as doves flew and they emerged from the arch.

_Right, left, right, l…oh my Draco looks so hansom in that tuxedo, oh have I stopped? No just a brief second and here I stand… I hope Draco isnt apprehensive about this. He loves me I just know it!_ Ginny assured her self. "If there is anyone who objects to the marriage of this couple, speak now of forever hold your peace…" Dumbledore recited.

"THIS IS ILLEGAL!" Pansy shrieked. Ginny spun to look at the woman who had interrupted her wedding. Pansy Parkinson was strutting up the isle in a short black mini skirt, and a pink top, that was much too tight.

"Pardon me Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore inquired politely. "You heard me you old bat! They're only sixteen and seventeen, it's illegal! You have to be at least eighteen!" Ginny's eyes widened and she took Draco's hands who smirked at Pansy.

"Aah but Miss Parkinson this is perfectly legal, there are laws that mention that under the circumstance that the bride-to-be is expecting a child and the husband-to-be is the biological father, then they have legal right to be wed, for the child's best interests."

Pansy's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like a goldfish out of water. Blaise and Ron both took their chance to march down the isle; both grabbed her under her arms and dragged her out through the rose arch way.

They returned smiling as they heard Pansy moan: "My make up! Stupid Lake!" With a hearty chuckle Dumbledore continued: "Alright where were we, oh right my favorite part; Draco Abraxas Malfoy, by placing that ring on Ginerva Molly Weasley's finger, she will become your partner in life, your forever love, bound together, for rich and poor, times difficult and easy, do you take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Draco looked at Ginny's face, shining in the sunlight, she was smiling, almost nervously, as he heard a voice sounding very unlike his own say: "I do." He slid the wedding band onto her left hand.

Dumbledore smiled again and continued, looking at Ginny: "Ginerva Molly Weasley, by placing that ring on Draco Abraxas Malfoy's finger, he will become your partner in life, your forever love, bound together, for rich and poor, times difficult and easy, do you take Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ginny tore her gaze away from the ring now glimmering on her finger to Draco's apprehensive face. "I do!" She nearly squeaked, placing the band onto his finger.

Draco smiled broadly and took Ginny in his arms, dipping her low, enveloping her lips in a passionate kiss. "Erm well you beat me to my part! You may, uhm _stop?_ Kissing the bride?" Dumbledore laughed.

Gently pulling apart the newly weds smiled as they stood upright and began to walk toward the end of the aisle. But Ginny stopped abruptly at the front of the rose arch. "Uh oh." She gripped her stomach. "M-my water just broke!"

* * *

"BASTARD!" Ginny shrieked whipping a teddy bear at Draco's head as he tried coaching her through labor. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Ginny was sweaty faced and Healer Davis yelled: "Just one more push Ginny! I Promise! One! More! Push!" Ginny waved her arms frantically searching for Draco's hand to squeeze as a baby's cry pierced the air. "Oh my god Draco! Did I do that?" Ginny asked weakly pointing to the new born baby girl being cleaned off, three feet away.

Draco mopped the sweat from his brow as the healer carried the tiny baby toward them. Laying the pink bundle in Ginny's arms, Healer Davis said smiling: "Congratulations, a healthy baby girl." Draco couldn't muster enough strength to rip his gaze from the baby's beautiful blue eyes. Ginny let Draco cradle her in his arms as he felt tears falling from his eyes.

"Wh-what should her name be?" Draco asked Ginny, still looking at the tiny person lying in his arms, that_ he_ helped make it into the world. "Morgan." Ginny whispered, taking the baby back into her arms. "Morgan Alexis Malfoy. The perfect name for an angel." Draco didn't want to but he knew that if he didn't tell their families soon there may be some unexpected visitors in the tiny hospital room. He kissed Ginny on the top of the head as he went out to come face to face with Ron and Molly. "Morgan! Morgan Alexis Malfoy!" Draco yelled to their families. "That's beautiful!" Molly sobbed as Draco patted her on the back. Ron had already run to the nursery where he looked for his niece.

The entire Malfoy, Weasley Clan plus Hermione, Blaise, and Dumbledore, made its way toward the glass looking into the nursery as Draco pointed out his pride and joy. The girls all awed and pressed closer to see the tiny head already partly covered with light brown, almost blonde hair and icy blue eyes looking back at them. "Good job mate!" Blaise clapped Draco on the back. "She's beautiful." Draco smiled at him and navigated his way through the enormous amount of people to meet his wife in her room.

Ginny was sitting upright and Draco nearly doubled over in laughter; she was brushing her hair. "We did it Draco, we really did it!" Ginny almost whispered embracing her husband.

Draco laughed as he said: "Yeah, and all on our wedding day!" He sat down next to her as they thought about that afternoon of February 28th .

* * *

Really bad? Reaaallly good? PLEASE TELL ME! And hurry up! I loved writing this, I hope I did it justice! Oh please oh please! 33333333 


	35. Last chapter

"That is so pretty!" Morgan Alexis Malfoy exclaimed as Draco hooked a long silver chain around her neck, a pink diamond heart dangling off of it. "Happy birthday darling, I hope that you're fifth birthday was everything to you and more." Draco embraced her as a tear ran down his cheek.

Morgan wiped it away. "Daddy? Why are you crying?" Draco blinked a few times and tasted the salt of his tear "I'm sorry sweetie, nothing is wrong, I just was thinking about how just a mere five years ago you came into your mother and I's worlds." Morgan smiled as Ginny brought in three glasses of butterbeer as Candy swatted at a stray thread by her ankle.

"Here you go Draco, and here you are pumpkin." Ginny handed each a glass as Morgan drank a mouthful and then wiped the foam on her lip and her parents clinked their glasses together. Placing her drink on the table Morgan sprinted upstairs leaving her parents in a warm silence.

"Her parties tomorrow." Ginny yawned as she relaxed into Draco's waiting arms. Resting his chin on her unbelievably soft strawberry colored hair Draco mumbled: "Happy anniversary Ginny." Draco smiled as he held out a long thin box to Ginny. "Oh Draco you know what I said about exchanging gifts!" Ginny exclaimed taking the box. Inside rested a silver chain with a matching silver daisy hanging off of it. Ginny fastened it quickly around her neck and kissed Draco in thanks. "Why a flower?" She whispered.

Draco smiled as answered, barely raising his voice than a whisper: "For all the ways you made me grow as a person." Ginny had never heard anything so beautiful.

Waving her wand a portrait of the three of them appeared hanging above the crackling fireplace. Draco and Ginny were seated on a couch as Morgan was depicted on Draco's lap as her parents read to her. "Thank you darling." Draco said sincerely kissing her. "Eh Hm!" Morgan cleared her throat from the landing on the stairs.

Her parents turned in their seat to see her rocking back and forth on her toes but quickly came running at them, landing in Ginny's lap, holding a large piece of paper that read:

My Daddy holds my mommy's hand

My Mommy's holds my dads.

My Daddy holds my left hand

My Mommy holds my right.

They love each other so so much,

I love them with all my might.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MOM AND DAD!

Above the poem was a picture of a heart and inside it were three people. A tall yellow haired man with blue eyes. A little girl with yellow hair and aqua colored eyes. And a semi short woman with fiery red hair and hazel eyes. The man and the woman were holding hands as the little girl held their other hands.

Both parents felt tears pushing at their eyes as they thanked her and held her close.

"GINNY!" Draco shouted as his daughter came down the stairs. "Yes Draco?" Ginny responded from the kitchen where she was cooking their breakfast. "Have you seen what your daughter is wearing?!?!?" Ginny peeked around the door and smiled. "You look beautiful darling."

"NO WAY!" Draco bellowed grabbing his rain coat and tossing it over Morgan's shoulders who shrugged it to the ground. "Way too revealing! Go change!" Morgan pouted, crossing her arms. "But daddy! I'm fourteen! I'm a Ravenclaw! I keep my grades up! I don't do any bad stuff! And you're punishing me for my OUTFIT?!?!?!"

Draco nodded. "Gin back me up here!" Ginny wiped her hands on her apron as she walked into the living room. Her daughter was wearing a pink tank top with embroidered swirls along the hem. Her skirt was made of faded denim that reached an inch above her knee and she was wearing white flip flops. Her hair was pulled back in a white head band. "What's wrong with her outfit? She's even wearing the pendant you gave her!"

"Much too revealing! A tank top?!?!? I mean go put on a jacket darling! You know boys! For your daddy please?" Morgan rolled her eyes and grabbed her jean jacket hanging on the coat rack next to the door. "I don't see why! It's summer! I'm just going out with Blake then we're meeting Arden and her boyfriend at the… uh oh…"

"BLAKE?!?!? THAT'S A BOYS NAME! WHO IS HE?" Draco exploded at Morgan. "Her boyfriend darling let's go!" Draco's hand started shaking as he gripped the stairs railing, sinking to the step. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked in a completely different voice.

Ginny sat down with him just as someone knocked on the door. "H-hi Blake." Morgan nervously greeted a dark haired boy about six feet tall. Draco stood up eyeing the boy. "Hello sir." Blake greeted him, extending his hand. "Yes, hello…" Draco replied.

Welcome; Ginny and Draco Malfoy to raising a teenager.

* * *

Okay I kno this ending stinx, but this is how I wanted 2 end it, I don't kno if there is a sequel in store, Review and lemme kno if u want one. I intended this 2 be short and I'm so sorry to end this story. It was a blast to write and I fully plan to continue writing. I hope you enjoyed this. But just for this last chapter, I don't want any criticism about how short this was, if u liked it lemme kno, if u didn't, say it nicely. 


End file.
